Aliens Alpha & Omega
by WhiteBlazingPhoenix
Summary: The Atlantis SpaceLab is the research heaven for scientists, dedicated to developing the newest technology. However, when an accident occurs, the truth about the station is revealed...and mankind's worst enemy, thought dead, returns! FINISHED!
1. Blackout

I'm not really that much of an Aliens fan, in fact the films scare me stiff! However I did play Aliens vs Predator recently, and that inspired me to write this, my first ever fanfic! If it's not good, it's either because it's my first time or because like I said, I'm not that much of an Aliens fan. 

I don't own Aliens or anything related to it. I do however own the characters in this story,especially Chris, because that's me  
and Michelle, who is my real life girlfriend  
Now that the copyright stuff is over and done with, on with the story ;)

A L I E N S A l p h a & O m e g a

Chapter 1 Blackout

Click! Whirrrrrr................Beep!  
He was so sick of hearing that sound. The sound of his keycard being swiped through the machine, followed by the whirr of it being processed, and then the beep of the metal security door opening. But such was the life of a scientist. He wished he didn't have bother with this damned security crap.  
He went through the door into the Physics R&D section of the Atlantis SpaceLab. The SpaceLab was the result of 15 years of hard work. Magnus Industries was its proud owner.  
The SpaceLab was a gigantic space station, held in orbit over the great gas giant of Jupiter. It consisted of a central hub, with four long arms sprouting out from this hub. Each arm was dedicated to a certain area of research, while the power for the entire station was located in the hub itself. The station was held in orbit by four grav generators.  
The scientist sighed. It might be the most advanced space lab in the galaxy, but he didn't care for the same surroundings every day. He much preferred his old post, back on good old Earth.  
He walked through to the main labs section. There were several rooms, each with a large glass window. The area was lit by white lights, which gave off a strange glow upon the white steel walls.  
Chris Appleyard sighed again. "They need a colour change." he thought to himself. Chris was 21 years old, and a junior scientist on board the Atlantis. He'd been there for 4 months now, and he'd been sad to say goodbye to his old post in Japan on Earth. He was under the tutelage of Samuel Morrissey, THE most respected physics scientist of the entire human race. He'd already picked up a few of his skills - Chris was now a technical whizkid with most machines.  
He brushed back his long brown hair, and blinked his bright blue eyes. Chris and Morrissey were currently working on an experimental light speed engine. They currently hadn't worked out all the bugs, but if they could, space travel would take far less time than it already did. It would be a huge boost for mankind in general. However, not only were there the bugs to contend with, but also the red tape. Magnus Industries was directly linked to the government, and Chris knew too well what the government liked to use science for - weapons, usually of the mass destruction kind. He and Morrissey were being diverted to adapt the new light speed engine to one of these weapons, a state of the art missile. The people in Weapons R&D would be having a field day, no doubt.  
"Hey, Chris!" He grinned. The voice was that of a good friend, Alex MacGuire. He always went by his nickname, Mac.  
He turned arond to see his friend. Mac was a former Colonial Marine, but had left that job in favour of becoming one of the many security guards on board the Atlantis. Chris knew that people could try to steal their research, but no-one had ever tried. He saw little point in the security guards.  
"Hey Mac!" Chris called, smiling at his friend. "How goes the job"  
"Dull, dull...oh and did I mention, dull?" Mac laughed. "I saw more action in the Marines!" Mac was tough looking but really a softie at heart. He was from Ireland, and spoke with a distinct Irish accent. He was a great fan of the countryside, so being stuck on a space station for months was not his idea of fun.  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be a soldier. It's just not in me." Chris remarked. It was true...he wasn't cut out for that kind of action.  
"Hey, come on! You've been doing good in gun training! You're almost as good a shot as me!" Mac grinned. He insisted on taking Chris to gun training every chance he got. "It might save your life someday!" was what he'd said upon Chris' initial refusal. Chris had reluctantly agreed, but the likelihood of him ever being in a combat situation was next to nothing. However, he'd turned to be a pretty good shot, which had surprised both of them.  
"How about you come down after you're done today? we could have a match!" Mac smiled. Last time, Chris had beaten him, but it wouldn't be like that today!  
"Yeah...why not? Crap..." Chris checked his watch. Even scientists had to be on time. "See you at 6, man!" Chris dashed off towards his lab, waving bye to Mac.

"How is it reacting so far"  
"Sir, th-this is astounding! Muscle strength has increased 100! Carapace toughness by 150! Brain functions by 200"  
"Amazing.......we finally have it.......but how is the control device"  
"We're not quite there yet, sir. So far it has barely responded. This could take some time"  
"No worries. I'm pleased with your progress so far."

"Adjust the primary link....." Morrissey instructed his pupil.  
Chris did as he was requested. "OK, let's give it a shot"  
Morrissey pressed the red button on the control device of the engine. The light speed engine, or rather a simulated model of it, roared into life. On the holographic simulation, there was a speedometer.  
"200 Lightyears....." Chris read from it as it counted up. "300"  
Morrissey was also watching. It looked like they'd finally solved it!  
"600.....700.......800!" Chris read excitedly. This thing was approaching the 1000 LY barrier! If it could break that, it would be a defining moment in physics science!  
"900.......1000!!!!!!!!" Morrissey cried! "We did it, Chris"  
However, all of a sudden, section of the engine turned red. The simulation showed a status display of the engine. Sections of it were turning red, and that meant only one thing: Failure.  
"Damn it!" Morrissey hit the simulation table in frustration. The engine had finally broken 1000 LY, but had de-stabilized and quite literally, died. If it had been on a real ship, in real life, the resulting malfunction would have sent the ship spiralling out of control....probably to its destruction.  
"Damn...." Chris said under his breath. He then looked at his crestfallen mentor. "The secondary links failed again....and yet, they fail at ANY setting"  
"I don't know, Chris....." sighed Morrissey, who seemed to have calmed down a little. "I don't think this engine can work"  
"We can't just give up!" said Chris, even though that's what he felt like doing.  
"We can for today." Morrissey shut off the model. "Can you get a progress report done? The boys at the top are gonna need to know. They are gonna be so pissed"  
"No problem, sir. See you tomorrow." Chris said goodbye to his mentor and friend.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Chris. Get some sleep....we'll both need it." Morrissey left the room, and Chris did shortly afterwards.  
Chris went back through the big metal security door, doing the same keycard ritual again, before taking the main lift to the Quarters section. This section was where all the staff of the Physics R&D section lived. It wasn't luxury, but it wasn't the crap that the military got either. Chris found it to be perfectly acceptable.  
Chris found his quarters, with his nameplate on the door. Finding your quarters was always easy. He stepped inside to his rather customised room. He'd had the walls done in blue, his favourite colour, and had various electrical equipment strewn about the room. Chris wasn't a very tidy person. He changed into the blue jeans and dark blue shirt he'd left ready....he was ready to get out of his 'egghead' garb, the white shirt, black trousers and trademark white coat.  
His computer sat on the desk at the north wall of the room. These computers were operated by touching the screen, and all had an uplink to the ATLANTIS main system, located in the central hub. Through this, the station staff could monitor their experiments, order room service, and talk to other saff online. Chris was here to do the latter.  
He touched the button marked 'Planetology R&D'. He then requested the list of staff from that section. Sure enough, she was online.  
Michelle Campbell, another junior scientist, aged 19. She worked in the Planetology R&D, doing stuff with plants and whatever. That section was the one section that seemed to be about science rather than military applications.  
Michelle had transferred to the Atlantis SpaceLab along with Chris. They'd met in Japan..they'd just happened to be working in the same place. Michelle had requested to be transferred to the Atlantis along with Chris, and for very good reason - they were in love.  
"Hey, cutie." Michelle spoke from the screen. They could choose to talk in a message box, or by audio. Also, they could see each other on the screen. Michelle smiled at him.  
"Hey sweetie." Chris said. "How was your day"  
"very good!" beamed Michelle. "We made a heck of a breakthrough today! It's all celebration down here"  
"Better than my day...." said Chris, glumly. "The engine broke 1000 LY, but it failed again"  
"Awwww, that's too bad." Michelle did her best to cheer up her boyfriend. "Hey, I know how I can help you forget about it. I'll be getting off early tonight, and I'm going to be all alone in my quarters. If you swing by, I'll give you a little project to work on."She gave Chris a little wink.  
"I'll hold you to that, honey-bunny." Chris smiled. "Man, you can be naughty." he thought to himself.  
"Heh...I'll be waiting, cutie!" Michelle blushed a little then, and blew a kiss to Chris. "See ya"  
"Bye, sweetie!" Chris pretended to catch the kiss with his hand. Michelle then logged off, and Chris followed suit.  
Chris sighed, smiling. They should get safer, less dull jobs. It would be nice to enjoy life with her back home on Earth.....

"All parameters are at 250! It is now at full readiness, sir"  
"Excellent. However, without that control device, it's useless, and a potential danger to us all. You know what would happen if that thing got loose"  
"Yes, sir. Every precaution is being taken. By the way, what do you wish to have done about the remaining specimens"  
"Get rid of them. We have no more use for them now"  
"Yes, sir. I'll check back with you later."

Mac had just ended his shift for the day, and was heading towards the labs. Chris should still be there, and there was no way he was getting out of this match! This time...he would win!  
As he walked into the lab area, he felt a shudder...at least he thought he did. "Is it me, or did this place just shake?" he thought to himself.

Michelle smiled. "I love you...." she thought to herself, about Chris. He was such a sweet guy, always treating her good. That included in the bedroom too. She grinned to herself, remembering three nights ago. "That was so special"  
All of a sudden, the entire station seemed to shake. It was only slight, but it felt worrying. Something must be wrong.  
She heard the crackle of electricity, a constant crackle. It sounded like it was comng towards her.  
The next thing Michelle Campbell knew was darkness.

Chris felt the shudder about 12 seconds after Mac did. He'd felt earthquakes in Japan, but this couldn't be an earthquake...he was in space.  
All of a sudden he heard screams and yells, and then an explosion or two. It sounded like a hundred bombs had gone off! He heard the sound of electricity, and it sounded like it was getting closer.  
Then he saw it. It looked like a wave of electricity coming down the corridor outside his quarters. Before he could react, bolts of electricity lanced through into his quarters, trashing everything. He ducked, but one of the bolts jumped and hit him.  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" he yelled, as the searing electricity tagged him. He then lost consciousness, and blackness engulfed his mind.

Well, I hope that was good. Chapter 2 will be on the way shortly

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	2. The Darkness

Once again, I don't own Aliens, Fox does. The characters are all mine though 

CHAPTER 2 The Darkness

Chris' vision slowly blurred back into reality. He managed to get up, but he was still dazed from the electric shock. As he came to, he noticed that his quarters were virtually burned out. Scorch marks were all over the place, where the hot, deadly fingers of the electricity had struck. That wave would killed anyone in close proximity to it, but Chris was luckily enough to be far from the main surge of electricity, and was only stunned.  
As he slowly took stock of what had happened, two words came to his head.  
"Power surge"  
Obviously, something had gone wrong with one or more of the main power generators in the hub. However, whether it was station-wide or just the Physics section, Chris didn't know. He also had no way of finding out, as his computer had ben frazzled. All power would be out to the section as well.  
Chris noticed the the door to his quarters was half destroyed. The surge must have blown it off somehow. Chris made to leave, but then had a thought. What if this was foul play? What is someone had sabotaged the generators? He could end up encountering someone hostile.  
He went to his now scorched desk, and pulled open the drawer. Somehow, the Desert Eagle that Mac had given him was still in one piece. There were also two clips of bullets inside the drawer. Chris took the gun and bullets. He never thought he'd needed them, but now it looked like he might. He put the clips in his jeans pocket, and kept the gun in his right hand, and slowly made his way out of the quarters.  
His first job was to get to the central hub. Emergency procedure dictated that in the event of one, all personnel should get to the hub. The lifts had their own insulated power supply in case of an event like this, so getting there would be no problem.  
Chris cautiously made his way through the quarters to the lift. He saw into some of the rooms....and pretty much everyone was dead, killed by the surge of electricity cooking them to a crisp. He felt pretty nauseous at the sight...he'd know some of these people.  
A terrifying though registered in his head. Was Michelle OK? What if her section was hit too? What if she'd been frazzled?  
"No! I can't think like that!" he growled to himself. He tried to think positive. "She'll be OK.....she's not stupid"  
He reached the lift to the labs, and took it up. The power was still on in the lift, as he'd quite rightly guessed. All he had to do now was reach the connecting life to the hub, which was located in the labs.  
He couldn't stop worrying about Michelle, and he felt bad for the people who were dead. Somebody's head was going to hang for this, he had no doubt of that.  
The lift opened on the labs floor, and Chris stepped off it. The labs were in the same condition as the quarters. The lights were off, too. Chris couldn't see too good, but the white walls helped somewhat.  
More bodies were on the floor, also frazzled by the surge. However, Chris noticed something strange. There were fewer bodies than there should have been. Many more people than this worked in the labs, so why were there fewer bodies?  
He kept moving, keeping his gun pointing in a ready stance.  
"I have a bad feeling about this......"

He was in the last area before the lift, where the security detail worked. It was way too quiet....he couldn't hear anything at all. He'd found a communicator on a dead guard, but it wasn't functioning. The whole section was completely dead.  
He came up on a turning. The lights were flickering, barely on. It looked like there was still a little power in this area. However, Chris saw something else. An arm of a dead person was sticking out from behind a box. Chris looked behind the door, and instantly was almost physically sick.  
"Oh...gross........what the hell did this"  
The dead security guard behind the box had been ripped in half. His legs were slightly further down, a trail of blood showing that they'd been dragged. The look on the dead guard's face was one of utter terror. His gun, a Pulse Rifle, had been broken in two and was laying by his torso.  
Something was very wrong.....there was no way electricity could do that to a person. In fact, this guard hadn't even been touched by any. Something else had killed this guard.  
Chris had no idea what had done this, but he dreaded to think of what might have.  
All of a sudden, Chris heard something. It sounded like something hissing. He'd never heard it before in his life, but the sound sent a chill up his spine. Whatever it was, it was just around the corner. Chris moved to the opposite wall, and spied a second trail of blood leading around the corner. He then heard a munching sound, like somebody was eating something. Though he was filled with fear, Chris cautiously walked around the corner.  
What he saw next horrified him. the trail of blood led up the end of the corridor, where there was a dead body....and some kind of creature crouched over it.  
Chris shuddered. It looked like something out of a nightmare. This...thing...was jet black all over, and looked humanoid in appearance, apart from its head, which was shaped like a banana. It also sported claws on its hands, and a long spiked tail. It was snacking on the dead body, and its attention was completely focused on its meal.  
"What....what the fuck...IS that....?" Chris was absolutely shaking with fear. Whatever it was, it had to have been what had killed these two people. The lack of bodies must have been because it had ate them.  
All of a sudden, the creature perked up, like it had seen something. "Shit......." Chris cursed. It must have seen or heard, or even smelt him.  
Casually and slowly, as if to affirm his fears, the creature turned to face Chris. Staring at him were no eyes, just a set of horrible, curved teeth, dripping with saliva and blood. Chris grimaced at the sight. It really was something out of a nightmare....but this thing was real.  
The creature suddenly made for him. With lightning fast speed, it dashed down the long corridor towards Chris. Chris didn't have to guess twice that he was next on the menu!  
His heart beat sped up to great speed, and he brought up his Desert Eagle. His finger felt the trigger, and he aimed dead on at the abomination speeding down towards him. This time, it wasn't a target practice. If he missed, he was dead. Could he even kill this thing?  
The creature roared as it closed in on him, and all of a sudden launched itself into the air, attempting to pounce on him.  
Chris didn't let it get that far. He fired three shots into the thing's head, as it jumped. The roar of the three blasts echoed through the corridors.  
The creature dropped to the floor mid-flight as the three bullets tore into its head. It gave a last, sickening scream, and then it was silent. Its blood was sprayed everywhere.  
Chris collapsed backwards, paralyzed by fear. His heart was like a drum in his head, beating fast and loud. Mac's words echoed in his head...."It might save your life one day!" The gun training had done just that. If he hadn't taken the training, he would now be lunch meat.  
Then he noticed something strange. Sizzling came from the metal walls where the blood had sprayed. The blood was eating through the wall! Whatever that thing was, it had had acid for blood! If Chris had been close to it when he'd killed it, the blood would have sprayed on him......his stomach churned at the thought.  
He took a moment to regain his composure, and pressed on. He saw the body the creature had been chewing on, and nearly threw up again.  
It was Morrissey......his friend and mentor had been slaughtered by that thing.  
"That one was for you, sir......" said Chris, taking a moment to remember his friend. He then moved onwards.

Chris got to the last area before the lift. The air smelled of death, and he'd found more bloody corpses, most of them ripped apart. However, some were laying there, and it looked like something had burst out of their chests.  
Chris had a sudden deja vu moment. He felt like he'd seen this before. Something about chests being burst open......he'd read it somewhere, but he couldn't remember.  
Chris headed toward the security room for the labs. He was hoping he could get some kind of commincation off from there. The door of the room looked secure, nothing had broken in. Somebody could be alive in there.  
Chris opened the door, to be greeted by the click of a gun.  
"Don't shoot!!!!" he yelled. A torch was flashed in his face.  
"Chris???" It was Mac! "Bloody hell, you're alive!!!!" Mac hugged his friend.  
"Mac.....what the hell is going on here???" Chris quizzed. He doubted Mac knew anything, though.  
"It all went to hell!" Mac sat down on one of the nearby seats. "First that bloody power surge hit, and killed just about everyone in the labs, as well as anything electrical! Then....those things......" Mac was a tough guy, but even he was visibly shaken by the creatures.  
"Things? there's more than one?!" Chris exclaimed. "Yeah, a whole bunch of them! They shot up at everyones faces, and latched onto them...then they did something to them"  
"What are you talking about, Mac?" Chris said, completely puzzled. Little creatures that jumped onto people's faces? Was Mac just scared out of his wits?  
"They...they died after they latched onto someone..." Mac was shaking..he'd obviously been horrified by the entire ordeal. "Then....these...things....burst out of them! Everyone's dead, Chris! I thought you were too"  
"That explains the corpses outside.....but it's not just little ones, Mac." Chris said, gravely. "I fought a big one just back there...it killed a few people in the labs...tore them apart. Including Morrissey"  
"Sweet Jesus!!!" gasped Mac. "BIG ones??? That must've been what I heard hanging around afterwards....I was scared out of my wits, I didn't dare look...." He then looked at Chris with some admiration. "How the hell did you get here in one piece"  
Chris sat down next to his friend."Looks like that gun training came in handy after all....." He grinned a little. "I found a communicator, but I can't get it to work. We have to get out of here"  
Mac perked up. "Well, I found a battery for one of those things, but I lost mine. Quick, put it in!" Chris did as he was requested, and the communicator flared into life.  
"This is Private MacGuire to any units. Please respond!" Mac sent the message immediately. "God, how do we know there's even anyone else left alive"  
Chris didn't answer. He didn't want to think of Michelle being torn apart by one of those things.  
"Private, this is Commander Charles Schwartz. What is your present location"  
Finally, hope! They weren't the only ones alive! "The security office, in the Physics R&D section. I have a survivor, Chris Appleyard, a junior scientist with me"  
The two listened carefully to the commander. "It's a relief you're both safe. We're in the main lobby of the hub, and we've initiated a lockdown. We'll open the door as soon as you get here"  
"Copy that, sir. We'll get moving right away." Mac said. Finally, safety.  
"Shit!" The commander's voice suddenly yelled.  
"What's going on?" Chris spoke into the communicator.  
"We're picking up multiple signals approaching your position!!! They're too fast to be human! Get out of there now!!!!" The communicator went silent, and suddenly there was fear in the air.  
Mac yelled. "Shit! Let's move, Chris!" He dashed to the door, and Chris followed suit. Chris readied his Eagle again, while Mac raised his weapon, a standard issue Pulse Rifle. They dashed towards the lift, which was just down the corridor from the office. Mac's red untidy hair was tossed about like sand in a sieve as they ran.  
they barely got a few metres when we heard a multitude of hissing sounds. They'd smelt their prey.  
At least three of them came charging up the corridor, out of the darkness. Their teeth were flashing and their claws were shining.  
"Holy shit!!!!!" shouted Mac. They kept running, but they were closing fast. Chris knew that they couldn't outrun them, but they didn't stop running. The two dahsed into the lift room and Chris quickly pressed the call button. 2 seconds later the creatures turned the corner, roaring.  
"Fucking things....eat this!!!!!!!" shouted Mac. He'd already aimed his rifle at the corridor exit. He let off several bursts, but wasn't hitting their heads.  
"Aim for their heads!!!!" yelled Chris, letting off shots with his gun. "And watch out, they've got acid blood"  
"What the hell?????" Mac shouted back. He aimed for the creatures' heads, and they began to die rapidly. Fortunately they were too far away for the blood to hit the two humans. However, they kept coming...at least a hundred must have been chasing them. The lift was taking too long to come down!  
"Damn it, they just keep coming!!!" yelled Mac. He quickly reloaded his rifle, while Chris kept shooting. "Where's the bloody lift"  
Chris just gritted his teeth and fired into the horde. This is it......we're gonna be lunch for these things.  
The chime came, and the doors opened! "Now!!!!!!" yelled Chris. The two dashed inside, still firing their guns at the mob of bloodthirsty things.  
The doors closed, but of of the creatures managed to get its head through. It hissed at them, its cruel teeth trying to snap at them. Chris blasted it through the mouth, causing it to roar and forcing it back from the doors. The doors finally closed, and the lift started moving.  
Mac and Chris collapsed against the back of the grey coloured lift, breathing heavily.  
"Is it just me, or have we just been to Hell and back?" breathed Mac.  
"It sure feels like it......" replied Chris, gasping for breath.

That's a wrap for that one. Maybe it was a little cliched.......oh well, Chapter 3 will be here soon :)

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	3. We've Got Xenomorphs!

Wow I got a review! And a good one too Thank you! Well as promised, here is Chapter 3! 

I don't own Aliens, yadda yadda. On to the story already!

CHAPTER 3 We've Got Xenomorphs!

The lift ground to a halt just a few minutes later. Chris and Mac stepped off it. They were at one of the four security checkpoints - each section had one - which consisted of a metal doorway, which was a security scanner - and the big armoured security door. This door was actually much stronger than the one Chris always saw in the lab, and the only way to open it was to have clearance from the ATLANTIS mainframe. Mac activated the communicator. "Commander, this is Mac. We're outside the Physics security door. Can you open it"  
"We sure can, MacGuire." came the reply. "Be quick when coming in, however. Those things can climb."  
"Climb?" quizzed Chris. "How can those things climb?" As if to answer him, he suddenly heard a clattering behind them. It sounded like something walking on metal.  
"Mac....the lift shaft!" shouted Chris.  
A creature suddenly came into their view, on the wall of the shaft opposite the lift exit. Its head snapped back to look at them, and then it leapt over to them.  
Without hesitating, Mac blasted it, throwing it back into the lift shaft. A few moments later, they heard its body hit the bottom of the shaft.  
"Thanks for the warning! Now let us in, quick!" Mac yelled over the communicator. To compound his fears, the two heard more clattering sounds.  
"Door opening...now!" spoke Schwartz. The huge security door began to open. Chris and Mac could see several people standing behind it, obviously some of the security guards. They had their guns ready, in case any of the creatures tried to break through.  
Chris and Mac dashed through the door, just as four black figures crawled out of the lift shaft. With a sickening cry, one of them launched itself towards them.  
It was met with a blast of smartgun fire from one of the guards, and was soon downed. However, its three buddies launched for the door, and several more of the things emerged from the lift shaft.  
Chris and Mac got through the door seconds later. "Close the bloody door!" yelled one of the guards. He was obviously Commander Charles Schwartz - he had gold shoulder bars, compared to the usual red and blue everyone else had.  
The door began to close, but the first three creatures were already at it. Two of them got through, but were promptly blown apart by more smartgun fire. The third was crunched by the door, screaming in agony as it was. Its green acidic blood was splashed across the door, but fortunately the same door was acid resistant, so it did no damage to it.  
Chris and Mac both breathed a huge sigh of relief. They were safe....for now, at least.  
"Thank God you guys are alive." spoke Schwartz. He was taller than the two men, and sported short, dark hair as well as a moustache. He looked more like he belonged behind a desk. In fact, he usually was.  
"Yeah well, you can't stop me that easily." Mac grinned, but he was obviously still shocked.  
"Follow me, you two. Let's get you to the lobby." The two followed Schwartz and the group of guards to the main lobby of the hub. It was very expansive, decked out in a lighter blue than the labs, and interspersed with white. Blue and white were the colours on the Magnus Industires logo, so it had influenced the colour scheme of the whole station.  
The main lobby was basically where any inbound personnel came from the hangar, after arriving on the lab, to be processed and assigned their posts. It also happened to be fully equipped with supplies and whatnot..most importantly an infirmary and an armoury. Around the lobby and its various facilities were the people who had been in the hub when the surge happened, and the few who had been as lucky as Chris and Mac. Chris noticed that most of the survivors were scientists and guards..none of the higher-ups were present and correct.  
"How come there's none of the guys upstairs here?" asked Mac. He'd noticed too.  
"They were in the Special R&D section when the surge happened. Apparently, that's where most of those monsters came from." replied Schwartz.  
The Special R&D section was off limits except to only the highest levels of auhority, including the higher-ups. From what Chris had heard, they undertook top secret research in there, the kind of research that usually resulted in things like super-weapons being created. "How did you know those things were around us, Commander?" said Chris suddenly. The young scientist was curious as to how the commander had been able to track the monsters.  
"You haven't been up here much, have you kid?" smiled Schwartz. "And by the, just call me Schwartz. I hate titles"  
"No problem, Schwartz." replied Chris. "So, how did you know their position"  
Schwartz coughed. "The power surge didn't knock out the main ATLANTIS computer, because it was insulated from that kind of event. ATLANTIS has a station-wide lifeform scanner system." He took them over to a bank of computer screens behind the main lobby's set of desks. He pressed a button on the screen, and a model of the Physics labs were brought up. he entire layout of the section could be seen. Schwartz then pressed the button 'ACTIVATE LIFEFORM SCANNERS'. The computer then asked him to specify what to search for. He pressed a button marked 'UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS.  
Immediately, a mass of red dots appeared all over the model, and most of them were moving. All of them were the creatures.  
"Jesus Christ....." gasped Mac. "There must be hundreds of them"  
Schwartz continued. "We can zoom in on any point of any section. That's how we were able to give you guys some warning. Otherwise...." He zoomed in on the life area where the two had been. A massive group of dots was in that same place now.  
"Crud....." breathed Chris. He was glad he wasn't still down there. "Schwartz...what the hell are these things, and where did they come from"  
"Where we came from, we don't know." Schwartz said, almost automatically. "All we know is that the infestation started from the Special R&D section"  
He then brought up another window on the computer screen. "However, we do have some idea of what they are." On the screen, a model of one of the creatures was shown. It looked exactly like the one that Chris had first seen.  
"That's one ugly bastard...." commented Mac.  
"There's several different types of them." said Schwartz. "This one seems to be the most common. It's packing claws, and it can strike with that tail too. On top of that, it has acidic blood. That stuff burns through metal"  
Chris nodded, but he seemed deep in thought. He glanced at the image of the monster again. He had seen it before......the same body shape, the same method of attack, the same cruel teeth.  
Then, it hit him.  
LV-426.  
But it couldn't be. The report had said they were wiped out. And the ones on the Auriga spaceship, too.  
"Guys......I know what these are." he said, a serious look on his face.  
"You do???" exclaimed Mac.  
"What are you talking about, Chris?" Schwartz frowned.  
"Do either of you remember the incidents on colony LV-426, and the Auriga spaceship?" Chris was sure it was the same creatures.  
"LV-426....? Wait...I remember it now.......some obscure report about an alien infestation, but it was sorted out with no trouble." said Schwartz, scratching his head.  
"The Auriga...yeah, that ship blew up near the Earth didn't it?" said Mac. However, he looked puzzled. "What do those things ahve to do with that, though"  
Chris swallowed. "So, the did hide the truth. I always thought both those incidents weren't a problem either"  
"Chris....is there something you're not telling us?" said Schwartz, his face grave.  
"One day....I had to drop something at Samuel Morrissey, my mentor's office." said Chris, recalling that day. "I noticed something odd on his computer. I would have ignored it, but I read somehing about...xenomorphs"  
"Go on..." said Mac.  
"It mentioned those two incidents. LV-426 wasn't just some small alien infestation, Schwartz." Chris frowned. "It was those things.....those things are the Aliens. It's the same story with the Auriga. Apparently, it was the Weyland-Yutani Corporation's doing..." The contents of the report began to flood back to Chris.  
"Weyland-Yutani? They were liquidated years ago....just after the Auriga incident...." Mac gasped. "Now this makes sense"  
"On LV-426, the Marines sent there were almost totally slaughtered by the xenomorphs. Nearly everyone on the Auriga was killed, too." Chris then remembered the details of the Aliens themselves. "That one you showed me....it's called a Drone"  
"These things, were behind those incidents?" Schwartz was flabbergasted.  
"Yeah....but, the last ones were on the Auriga...they were wiped out. This doesn't make sense. How can they be alive again on this station?" Chris racked his brains. He'd read about the horrors they could cause in that report. "I don't know, and I don't care." declared Mac. "The things need killing. that's what's important"  
"Chris, do you know anything else about them?" Schwartz looked desperate. it seemed there was nothing else on the Aliens other than what Chris knew.  
"That one is the Drone, like I said." Chris pointed at the monitor again. "They.......let me remember....yes, they're the main backbone of the hive. They use a hive system, in which a queen rules over all the rest. The Queen lays the eggs, and the eggs become Facehuggers"  
"Facehuggers?" Schwartz looked puzzled. "Wait, that must the little critter that got Barnes....it jumped on his face, and did something to him. Then it died, and a few minutes later, this little thing burst out of his chest"  
"The Chestburster...." Chris remembered that very well. "It grows into either a Drone, Runner or Praetorian, depending on what kind of host it has." He tried to remember the other two types. "The Runner comes from animals, it's faster than the Drone. The Praetorian is like a juvenile Queen, and tougher than the Drone or Runner"  
"Bloody hell......" Mac breathed. "Lovely sounding bunch"  
"I'll have all this logged into ATLANTIS. At least now we know some more about them. How the heck did you remember all this?" Schwartz was slightly suspicious of Chris.  
"Don't look at me like that!" said Chris, frowning. "I saved the report to my computer. I was going to report it to the higher-ups....that was 3 days ago......I must've forgotten about it"  
"Can we get the report?" asked Schwartz.  
"It was destroyed by the surge." replied Chris. "There was more in there, but I didn't get the chance to read it"  
"Damn....." cursed Schwartz. "Oh well, at least we know more than we did before. One thing though"  
"What?" said Chris.  
"Why did you call them 'Aliens'?" Schwartz was curious about the name.  
"The report said everything about them was alien, so they simply named the species 'Alien'." replied Chris, remembering exactly from the report.  
"I see....somebody got lazy." Schwartz raised a little chuckle. "Chris, you've been a lot of help"  
"Thanks.....but what now?" It then dawned on them that they hadn't thought of what to do next. Here they were, along with several more survivors, trapped on an unpowered space lab, with dozens of bloodthirsty Aliens wanting them for lunch.  
"Escape is not an option." said Schwartz gravely. "There are no ships in the hangar, and we the communications array is down. We can't get word out to anybody, not even Jupiter"  
"They'll come looking for us eventually." informed Mac. "Jupiter keeps regular comms with the place"  
"By that time, we'll be dead. And they'll have no idea what's on this station." Schwartz shook his head. "Isn't there a way to fix the communications array?" Chris inquired.  
"The main array is up the top section of the hub. However, the place is crawling with xenomorphs." sighed Schwartz. "It was Barnes who went up there....that was before we got the lifeform scanners online. Poor bastard met one of those Facehugger things, like I said"  
"Yeah........." Chris didn't wish a fate like that on anyone. Especially not Michelle.  
"Oh my God........" Chris had completely forgotten about Michelle! He'd assumed she'd made it out.  
"Schwartz, is my girlfriend among the survivors?" Chris' voice started to turn panicked.  
"Shit!" cursed Mac. "Michelle"  
"Your girlfriend? What's her name?" asked Schwartz.  
"Michelle Campbell, she's a junior scientist like me. Worked in Planetology..." Chris' voice filled with dread. No......she can't be dead.  
"We got a list of the survivors......" Schwartz took a moment to check over the computer screen. Michelle's name had the words 'UNACCOUNTED FOR' next to it.  
"Oh God......" Chris felt a cold feeling enter him.  
"Don't panic, mate! Schwartz, bring up the Planetology area!" Mac comforted his friend while Schwartz did as was requested.  
"She worked in lab 12-B." Chris spoke, his voice shaking.  
Schwartz locked on that area and ordered the scanners to search for humans. Several green dots appeared, and one was in the quarters section.  
"There's several people down there!" yelled Schwartz. Chris leaned over and looked at the dot. That was her quarters.  
"She's alive.......thank God....." Chris breathed yet another sigh of relief.  
"Chris, we have no way of knowing that's her....." Mac said slowly, hoping not to dash his friend's hopes.  
"Maybe.....but if she's in there, I'm not leaving her to become the next course on those monsters' menu!" Chris' voice wasn't panicky now...it was determined. He stood up. "Schwartz....I'm going in there"  
Schwartz's face turned angry in less than 5 seconds. "WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! You won't have a chance!!! The Planetology is absolutely alive with those things"  
"I'm not leaving her!!!" yelled Chris. There was no way he was going to leave her, even if it meant facing every last Alien on the station.  
"You're a scientist, for God's sake!" shouted Schwartz. the other people in the lobby could now hear them. "Not a Marine"  
"Maybe, but he handled himself OK back down in Physics!" Mac butted in. "And he won't be alone. I'm going too"  
"Mac......."Chris was touched. "You don't have to do this"  
"Someone's gotta watch your back." Mac grinned and winked.  
"Normally, I'd be putting you in the brig for this, Appleyard." said Schwartz with a growl. "But I don't want you to lose your girlfriend. There's also other survivors down there. I hope you'll try and get them out. It so happens I have someone I care about down there as well......Lt. Marissa Fielding...." He bowed his head.  
Chris clasped him on the shoulder. "I'll get her out, Schwartz"  
"You will....? Thank you...you're a braver man than me...." He coughed, and looked up. "Take a team with you. Let's get those people out of there." He gave Chris and Mac a nod.  
"That's more like it!" Mac gave a wide smile.  
Schwartz addressed the lobby. "Alright people! There's survivors in the Planetology section, and we're sending a team in to get them out! Rockett, Davis, Samson, Lafayette and Tsukino, suit up, and then report to briefing in 5 minutes! Let's move"  
The crowd in the lobby cheered, and the five guards which Schwartz had named gave a salute.  
"I just hope we're all gonna come back..." Chris thought.

Five minutes later, Chris, Mac and the rest of the team were inside the armoury, being briefed.  
"So that's the intel on the enemy." Schwartz had just finished talking about the Aliens.  
"Sounds like smartguns are the best bet." Lance Samson was the one who spoke. He was American, with short brown hair, and bristles on his face. He was the oldest of the bunch, at 30.  
"Pistols are good with me." quipped Morgan Rockett, another American. He sported spiked blond hair, and was a pistol fanatic.  
"You'll proceed to these three points, where the survivors have been located." continued Schwartz. "You'll be equipped with lifeform scanners, to track both the location of the survivors...and hostile Aliens"  
The lifeform scanner was a tecnological improvement over the old motion trackers used by the Marines, and had been developed at the Atlantis SpaceLab. It could see 360 degrees unlike its predecessor, and could distinguish between different lifeforms.  
"Once all survivors are found, return to the elevator with all haste. This is vitally important." Schwartz's face was one of seriousness now. "No doubt there'll be a small army of the things after you on the way back, and we have to get all of you through the door. If the door is open when the xenomorphs arrive, there's no way we'll be able to hold off that many." He let this sink in for a moment. "Any questions"  
"No offense, sir...but this is suicide! There's at least a couple hundred of those things down there!" It was Marcus Davis that spoke. He was from England, like Chris. His hair was brown and tied in a ponytail that went right down his back. He was ll for a good fight, but not when the odds were this slim.  
"Don't piss in your pants now, Marcus." laughed Gerard Lafayette. He was French, and had good looks to add to his rapier wit. He brushed his long golden hair back, and laid back against his seat.  
"Laugh it up, pretty boy." retorted Davis.  
"Ahem." interrupted Schwartz. "The object is not to engage the xenomorphs. Try and avoid them as much as you can. If you fight you'll bring the whole damn horde crashing down on you. get the survivors, and get out. Those are your orders"  
"Understood, sir." Miyuki Tsukino, Japanese and the only female member of the group, acknowledged the commander. Her hair was black, and tied in a bun. "OK, people.....get moving, and stay frosty." Schwartz saluted the team, then watched as they headed for the lift.  
A minute later, the security door to the Planetology section opened. The team moved through, weapons ready. However, no Aliens were outside the lift.  
Mac pressed the call button, and looked at Chris. The scientist now had a vest of body armour as well as shoulder pads and knee pads. He now carried a pulse rifle, and two pistols were in holsters on his hips. "Mate, you look like an action hero." Mac clapped his friend on the shoulder. "She'll be OK, man"  
"I hope you're right......." Chris clapped Mac on the shoulder. "You'd better be OK, too, you hear"  
"Piece of cake!" Mac winked. "Same to you guys!" Chris said loudly to the rest of the team. They were decked out in their full security guard gear, with helmets and full body armour. They gave him thumbs up.  
"Don't worry dude. We've got your back." Rockett winked at Chris.  
The lift arrived. The seven humans got inside. Moments later, the door closed, and the team descended into the darkness.......

"Hmmmm.....this should be very interesting indeed." He was looking at the security monitor, at the team getting onto the lift.  
"Well, they will be taken care of shortly........"

"Oh my God........oh...my....God"  
Michelle was huddled inside her quarters, absolutely frozen with fear. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she'd known that a power surge had hit. Then she'd seen those things...those horrible monsters come in and tear everyone apart. What were they? She still felt physically sick after seeing someone get decapitated by one of them. Somehow, they hadn't found her.....yet. And when they did, she'd be torn apart too.  
Tears dripped down her face. "Chris.........help me........"

The plot thickens.........Chapter 4 up soon

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	4. Love Conquers All

WOW! I can't believe I've had such good reviews! Thank you all I never thought I was any good at this, but it seems I haven't done too bad! 

You know the drill. I don't own Aliens. Now let's get on with it!

CHAPTER 4 Love Conquers All

The lift came to a halt, and the seven-strong team stepped out into yet more darkness. The lift area of the Planetology section was identical to the Physics one. However, it looked in even worse shape. The team had to switch on their torches in order to even see. They also saw a mass of dead bodies. Most of them were scientists, interspersed with the odd guard or two. Some were missing limbs, heads....and a couple had the tell tale signs of having been impregnated by a Facehugger, then being Chestbursted.  
"It's a damn massacre....." Samson said, shaking his head. "Poor devils didn't have a chance"  
"Ugh......" Davis felt very sick at the horrific sights around him.  
"No Aliens in this immediate area." declared Tsukino, checking her lifeform sensor. No red dots registered.  
"Let's head for the first survivors." said Samson. "Rockett, you take point. Lafayette, you have the rear"  
"That is affirmative, mon capitaine." acknowledged Lafayette in his distinctive French accent. The team proceeded out of the lift area, and entered the now dark corridors. According to the scanners, the first survivors were in the primary lab area, which was quite extensive. All seven team members were constantly looking left, right and behind as they entered the primary labs. The Aliens could come at them from any direction, and all it was take was a momentary lapse of alertness for one of them to strike.  
Davis got to a door marked '2-A'. That was where the first survivors were. "This is it." he whispered.  
Rockett slowly slid open the door, wary of anything that may be behind it. However, it was a look of awe that appeared on his face.  
"Woah....it's a damn biosphere"  
The entire space of lab 2-A was filled with trees, flowers, and was grassy underfoot. It was very much like a grassy plain on Earth.  
"Amazing....how did they do this?" Chris might have been a scientist himself, but he had no idea how this was possible. If this could be adapted, it would revolutionise colonization of planets. Not that it mattered now.  
"Yeah...very nice, but we're here for the survivors." Samson simply had his mind on the objective. "This place is quite big, and we can't stay down here for too long. I, Lafayette and Davis will check this place out. The rest of you, press on towards the next location. Stay in contact"  
Chris' team nodded in acknoweldgement, then left lab 2-A.

"I don't like this...." murmured Tsukino as she, Chris, Mac and Rockett headed for the second location of the survivors, the main computer room. Everything was so dark, the use of their torches was mandatory.  
"I know....where the hell are the critters?" Rockett looked rather disappointed. He was eager to blast merry hell out of some xenomorphs.  
"Don't tempt 'em, Rockett." grinned Mac. "Hey Chris, we nearly there"  
"Yep, this is it." replied the scientist. The four were stood outside a small door labelled 'Computer Room.' Each section had one, and inside would be a server. The computer rooms were designed to link each computer in the section with the ATLANTIS mainframe in the central hub. Of course, the power surge had destroyed each server, which was why no computers were working anymore.  
Chris decided to go first, and carefully opened the door. As soon as he did, the clicks of several guns registered. A group of five people were inside, and three of them carried weapons, all of which were pointing at the team.  
"Hold your fire! We're here to help!" declared Chris.  
"Thank God!" The three lowered their weapons. Chris looked at the five people. Two were scientists, one a man, one a woman. Both looked thoroughly terrified. The three were all guards, two of them were guys. The one who had spoke was a woman. Chris noticed her tag - it read 'Fielding.  
"Lt. Marissa Fielding?" Chris inquired of the woman.  
"That's me, how did you know......wait...." A look of hope went across Fielding's face. "Is....Charles alive"  
Chris nodded. "Commander Schwartz is the one who told me about you. The rest of our team is checking out lab 2-A. Rendezvous with them. We have to check one more area for survivors"  
"Roger that." replied Fielding. "Wow.....we thought everyone else was dead"  
"Ain't no stoppin' us, ma'am!" laughed Rockett. "Yo, Chris! We don't need all of us to check the quarters, do we"  
"True......Tsukino, Mac. You guys make sure Fielding and company get out OK, and link back up with Samson, Davis and Lafeyette." Chris paused. "Me and Rockett will check the quarters.....I just hope we're not too late"  
"Wait a minute....." It was Tsukino who spoke. "Doesn't this feel too easy? Why haven't we encountered any Aliens yet"  
"We haven't heard any for a long time." said one of two male guards. "It's like they've vanished"  
"Something's fishy here." Chris scratched his head. "Everyone, be doubly careful...I have a bad feeling about this"  
"This is Samson. What's your status?" Samson's voice came over the team's communicators.  
"We've found five survivors, and no xenomorphs have been encountered." replied Chris.  
"You too, huh? Strange.....maybe the lifeform sensors were screwed.....anyway, we've found a group of seven scientists. We're on our way out now." Everything seemed to be going to plan.  
"Copy that, we're checking out the quarters, and then we're heading back...." Chris' calm voice disgusied his worry at the fate of his girlfriend.  
"...Kid, she'll be OK. Don't give up hope yet. Samson out." Chris looked up. It was time to move.  
"OK, Rockett...let's go"  
Chris and Rockett exited the computer room, ever alert, heading onwards into the darkened labs. The others went back the way they'd come, towards lab 2-A.

"Come out to play, bastards......" whispered Rockett as he and Chris carefully made their way through the labs. Chris felt an uncomfortable shiver crawl down his spine. The constant darkness unnerved him, and everything felt so claustrophobic.  
"This looks like it...." Rockett noticed the sign, saying 'Quarters'. There was also a nasty claw mark slashed across the sign. Chris looked at, knowing that the next thing they may find was Michelle's dead body.  
"Please...please let her be OK...." Chris closed his eyes, then heard a beep. His lifeform sensor was going off!  
"Shit......wait a sec....it's human!" exclaimed Rockett. "There's only one signal! Come on"  
"That's Michelle's quarters!!!" Chris' heart was beating rapidly now....she was alive! She had to be!

Michelle shivered. It was so dark, she could hardly see a thing. She didn't dare to move. It was odd, though. The monsters had just gone, and they'd completely missed her. However, she was frozen to the spot with fear. Maybe someone else was alive....but there was no way she was going to leave the room. They would be out there, waiting for her.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard movement. She heard clicking noises on the floor. No human made a noise like that.  
She quivered in fear as she heard a chilling hiss. "Oh.....my....God....." was all she could think. One of those things was right outside her room!  
All she could hope was that it didn't see her.  
The creature's head turned, and she could see its horrible, dripping teeth. It gave a slight hiss.  
It had sighted its prey......

As Rockett and Chris stealthily dashed to Michelle's quarters, a red blip flashed on their sensors....almost on top of Michelle!  
"Jesus! One of them's right with her!!!!" hissed Rockett with clenched teeth.  
"No....Michi!!!!" Chris stared in horror at the sensor, just as they got to the quarters.....

The creature butted open the door, and Michelle's heart leapt out of her. It looked at her for a moment, sizing her up.  
Michelle backed further into the corner, trying in vain to get away from it. "Oh my God......this is it"  
The creature roared, and prepared to pounce.  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Michelle could do nothing but scream.

Both Chris and Rockett saw, and heard the Alien, followed by Michelle's horrified scream.  
"MICHELLE!!!!!!" Chris shouted. His rifle was up, already aiming at the Alien's head. If he missed, Michelle was screwed....he hope she wasn't too close, or the acid blood would kill her.  
He gulped, and squeezed the trigger.

The creature made to jump on Michelle, and rip her to shreds.  
Michelle closed her eyes, and hoped she would die quickly.  
The creature never came. A loud rat-a-tat of pulse rifle fire shot across the room. The Alien's brains were blown out by the three shots. With a horrible hiss, its body crashed to the floor, leaving a pool of deadly acid blood around it.  
Michelle opened her eyes, and saw the thing, dead. She'd been saved......saved at the last moment....but by who?  
"Michelle!" She knew that voice....that voice that made her heart glad every time she heard it.  
Chris ran into the room, followed by some security guard guy that she didn't recognise.  
"Chris!!!!!" She got up, and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "You're alive....you're OK!!!!" She hugged him tightly.  
"I thought you were dead......" Tears began to run down Chris' face.  
"You saved me......." Michelle stopped hugging at looked Chris straight in the eye. "My hero....." Tears ran down her face as well.  
"Guys, what's your status?" Samson came over the comms again.  
"Chris' girl is safe, dude!" replied Rockett with a grin. "What about you"  
"We're heading out now....wait a sec...." Samson paused. "Davis just heard something"  
"We found one of the critters, luckily Chris iced it before it wasted his girl!" Rockett winked at Chris. "That's nice.....Not bad for an egghead. "Samson gave a little chuckle.  
"Thanks...I think..." smiled Chris, replying to the comment.  
"Come on, you two. You can have your love scene later!" laughed Rockett, beckoning for the two to get moving.  
"He's right......" Chris looked at his girlfriend. "We'll be out of here soon, sweetie. We just have to get to the lift"  
"I'm scared......" Michelle was still shocked by the events that had just transpired. "Stay with me.....please...." She held on to his hand tightly.  
"OK......." Chris said softly. "OK, Rockett! Let's get the hell out of here"  
"Gotcha, dude!" replied Rockett, and the three left the room, heading back the way they came.

"They're on their way back." Samson was talking to Lafayette. "I'll be glad to leave this joint"  
"As will I, sir," agreed Lafayette, "but the lack of Alien presence is most disturbing"  
"Indeed." Samson nodded. He looked over at the survivors. "Poor souls......they don't deserve any of this"  
"You guys!" It was Davis who called. He was about 30 metres away from them, among the grass. His voice sounded shaky. "I've got lifeforms"  
"Shit." Samson's smartgun was in his hands immediately. "Pull back to the door. We might be able to get away if we're quick." Lafayette was already moving for the door, with the survivors in tow.  
"Ok....I'm coming back...." Davis turned to leave, but then he heard a rustling of grass. He could've sworn he saw something move.  
"Davis, come on! Move!" Samson's voice was serious now. He didn't want all Hell to break loose, not now.  
Davis didn't reply. He raised his pulse rifle, expecting an Alien to suddenly come rushing from the grass. He pointed the rifle forward, and waited for the black shape to come jumping out at him.  
What did come out was a small yellowish creature, with tentacles protruding from its flat body.....a Facehugger. It jumped high into the air, launching itself at Davis. Davis was completely unprepared for this, and was helpless as it smashed into his face, wrapping its tentacles around his head.  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!! Ack.......accckkkkk......." Davis screamed and choked as the Facehugger implanted him with an Alien.  
"Holy shit! Davis!!!!" Samson yelled. A group of red dots appeared on the sensor....all of them Facehuggers.  
"Lafayette! Get the hell out now!!!!" Samson dashed for the door, knowing there was nothing he could do to save Davis.  
Lafayette and the seven scientists dashed through the door, and Lafayette whirled around. "Samson! Hurry"  
The swarm of Facehuggers tried to launch themselves at Samson, but they were no match for his smartgun, which automatically tracked them. He was running backwards and firing at them. However, could Lafayette shut the door fast enough to lock them in?  
Samson dashed through the door, and Lafayette immediate started to close it. Two Facehuggers got through, but both Samson and Lafayette were ready. The door closed, leaving the Facehuggers to bash themselves against it in a futile attempt to break through.  
All of them were shocked, none more so than the two guards, who had seen their comrade suffer a fate worse than death.  
The Facehugger assault on the door abated, and Samson noticed soemthing in the distance. He saw Davis, clutching his stomach. He knew exactly what would happen next. The Chestburster lived up to its name, ripping its way out of Davis' chest. The survivors didn't hear his agonised, final screams.

"Chris, the survivors are out.....but we lost Davis..." Samson's voice came over the comms once again.  
"Damn..." Chris took a deep breath, then spoke. "We're almost there. How are Mac and Tsukino and their survivors doing"  
"Dunno.....wait a sec. Here they are now." Mac, Tsukino and the other group of survivors had obviously just gotten back to Samson and Lafayette.  
"That's a relief. We'll be with you in a second." Chris ended the transmission as they passed the computer room once again.

"Most impressive. I have underestimated you, Mr. Appleyard." He smiled to himself. He was indeed more of a threat than he'd originally thought.  
"However, I can't allow you to be a nuisance anymore." He pressed a switch near the security camera. On two other cameras, two large metal doors opened. Behind each were a large group of Aliens.  
"Happy hunting...."

Rockett froze as his sensor blipped. A large group of red dots was moving towards them, from the direction they'd just come.  
"Shit!!!!" he yelled. "I knew it was too quiet!" He readied his pistols. "I say let 'em come"  
Michelle looked panicked. "How many of them are there"  
"We've gotta move, now!" yelled Chris." At least we have a head-start!" His rifle was ready. He gave one of his pistols to Michelle.  
"I...I don't know how to use-" Michelle began.  
"You might have to, sweetie." Chris cut her off, and the three of them began to run.

The Aliens burst into the labs, seeking the intruders. They had smelt them, but had been prevented from getting to them by the metal doors. Now they were free. One Alien Drone reached the quarters where Michelle had been. It felt the presence of the humans. With a roar, it bounded off after the trio, and about a hundred more Alien Drones followed it.

"Samson!" Chris activated the comms again. "Something's up! A whole army of Aliens just showed up! Get ready to move when we get to you! They're not far behind us"  
"Copy that." replied Samson. "How many are there"  
"Must be at least a hundred!" Rockett's loud, youthful voice blasted over the comms. "Man, they're closing fast! We had a head-start on 'em, but they'll be on us in a sec"  
"Samson, get to the lift! We need the lift ready to go straight away!" yelled Chris, struggling to keep his breath. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine"  
"OK.....if you're sure....Samson out." Samson closed the comms. "OK people, to the lift! Move! We have incoming"  
The guards and scientists immediately headed for the lift area.  
"Samson!" Schwartz's voice came on the comms, and he sounded very tense. "What's your status"  
"All survivors accounted for...including Lt Fielding. We lost Davis, he got Facehugged"  
"Damn." Schwartz cursed, but he sounded relieved that Fielding was safe. "Where's Chris"  
"He and Rockett went to find his girlfriend, and they did. However, they've picked up a large group of xenomorphs, and they're heading towards us." replied Samson.  
"We're ready at the door. Godspeed to all of you." Schwartz closed the comms.  
"Come on kid......." Samson muttered under his breath.

Chris, Michelle and Rockett rounded the corner near lab 3-B, just as the Alien horde finally caught up with them. Two of them came at them, crawling along the ceiling at incredible speed.  
"Alright! Party time!!!" laughed Rockett, taking aim with his two pistols while still running. Chris and Michelle did the same thing, Chris with his pulse rifle and Michelle with her pistol. Michelle had no gun training, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  
Rockett emptied 6 shos into the two chasing Drones, 3 hitting each of them in the head. They dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. However, more came dashing from behind them, on the ceiling, on the walls, and most running on the floor.  
"How many of them are there????" yelled Michelle.  
"God knows, but I'm gonna kill 'em all!" Rockett opened fire, as did the other two into the oncoming Aliens. Acidic blood and Alien limbs flew everywhere....but for every few they killed, more showed up.  
They dashed past lab 2-A...the others were already at the lift. "Thank goodness," thought Chris as he stated running even faster. Michelle held tightly onto Chris' hand, and Rockett was reloading and firing his pistols like a trained Marine.  
They soon came into the last area. Chris could see the lift up ahead, and the others.  
"Come on, we're almost there!!!!" yelled Chris.  
Lafayette caught sight of Chris. They'd already sent the seven scientists up the lift, and they'd brought it back down. He, Samson, Mac and Tsukino stood ready with their weapons.  
"Careful, we don't to hit the guys..." Mac said. If they opened fire at the wrong moment, Chris and co. would get caught in the crossfire.  
The numerous hisses and roars and the Aliens buzzed their ears. "Mon dieu! This will be rough!" exclaimed Lafayette.  
Donw the corridor, the three kept running. The Aliens were almost at their heels now, but between the three of them, they were dropping them like flies.  
"Ha ha!!!! Dumb sons a bitches!!!!!" yelled Rockett. "Bring it on!!!!" He went to reload his pistols again.  
As if taking offence to his remarks, one Alien suddenly launched itself forward at him, screaming its bloodcurdling cry. Rockett couldn't fire, as he was reloading.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed as the Alien pulled him to the floor. The entire horde then enveloped him as the Alien ripped him apart.  
"Oh my God...." Michelle felt physically sick.  
"Damn!" Chris cursed, knowing there was nothing they could do. They kept on running...at least Rockett's death had momentarily distracted the swarming xenomorphs.  
They came into the lift area, in view of the rest of the team!  
"The lift's open, get in!!!!" yelled Mac. "Where's Rockett?" He yelled quickly.  
"They got him!!!" replied Chris, running into the lift, completely breathless. Michelle was still holding his hand.  
The next thing they heard was the awesome roar of the team's guns. Samson, Tsukino and Lafeyette blasted away with their smartguns, while Mac launched some grenades from his pulse rifle. At least twenty Aliens were killed by the grenades, and none of them could penetrate the wall of fire.  
"The lift! Now!!!" shouted Samson. They dashed into the lift quickly, firing behind them all the while. The second they were in the lift, Chris slammed the Up button. Samson scored one more kill as the doors closed. The Aliens outside rushed the door, smashing against it with all their might. However, it didn't budge. The whole team and Michelle, sweating buckets, could finally breathe a sigh of relief as the lift ascended back to he hub.

The lift doors opened, and the team moved quickly to the security door. It was open inside of 5 seconds, and they dashed inside. The door closed immediately afterwards.  
They were greeted by applause. Every single survivor in the hub was there, looks of admiration on their faces.  
The team hugged each other, giving each other claps on the back.  
"Great job, mate!" Mac high-fived Chris. "Bloody hell, we showed 'em"  
"All the survivors are accounted for..." Schwartz came over to Chris. "Excellent work, Chris! And this must be your girlfriend"  
"Yeah...." Michelle replied, smiling at Chris. She was STILL holding his hand.  
"Nice work, kid." Samson walked over, clapping Chris on the back. "You wouldn't make a bad soldier"  
"I'll stick to being an egghead, thanks." Chris gave him a wink. He walked through to the main reception area, ditching his equipment on the way. As he did, someone spoke. "Nice work...thanks for getting us out." It was Lt. Fielding.  
"No problem.....I didn't want Schwartz to lose his girlfriend..." replied Chris, knowing exactly how the commander had felt.  
"He told you about that, huh?" Fielding grinned. "I'm glad your girl got out OK too." She flicked back her long brown hair. "By the way, Marissa is fine." She winked, and headed over to Schwartz.  
"Hey, its the hero man!" Lafayette walked up to Chris, limping. Tsukino was with him.  
"Hey, what happened to your leg?" Chris looked at it. Lafayette looked increasingly annoyed with it.  
"I sprained it as we went into the lift. It's nothing." He smiled, and limped off.  
"You were really something down there, Chris-kun." Tsukino bowed to Chris. "The commander is talking about you being in command of the team next time"  
"No way....I'm a scientist, not a commander!" Chris grinned. "However, I do have plenty more to give those Aliens"  
"Yeah...it's a shame Rockett and Davis don't...." Tsukino went silent, as did Chris and Michelle. With the exhilaration of victory, it was easy to forget those who hadn't made it. Chris thought of Rockett...he'd been right there with them....he could've made it.  
He'd heard of Davis' unfortunate fate too....what a horrible way to die.  
"They were good men, Chris." It was Schwartz who spoke. "We have to make sure they didn't die in vain"  
"Yes, sir..." Chris nodded. He wasn't going to let anyone else die.  
"I wanted to thank you for getting Marissa out." continued Schwartz. "I also wnated to commend you on your efforts down there. You held the team together. Ever considered a career as a security guard?" "No....I just had some gun training from Mac." replied Chris.  
"I see....well, you did learn from the best." Schwartz patted Chris on the back. "See you later." Schwartz left Chris and Michelle once with me a sec...." Michelle spoke for the first time since they'd left the lift. She took him by the hand and led him to a small room, which looked like a storeroom. "Michelle...what is it...?" Chris was puzzled, but no longer when Michelle wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Chris kissed back, their tongues together and on fire. When they broke the kiss, she cuddled him tightly.  
"I don't want you to leave my side again......" she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please....if you stay here, I'm staying too. If you go to fight those things again, I'm going too. Don't leave me"  
"I won't leave you, Michi....." Chris cuddled her tight, and stroked her soft brown hair.

"Hmmm......it seems I have a problem....." He thumped his fist on the table, cursing at the successful escape of the rescue team, and all the survivors. He always known the specimens were useless, and his proof was right there. Well, they were expendable now.  
"It is time to test them out"  
He checked his wrist-mounted control device. It was working perfectly....it would respond to any command he wished. If only they'd finished the control device for the other one, but no matter.  
The present location of it was the power generator area of the hub. How convenient that there were access vents between the hub and the four sections. However, the central hub was completely locked down. How he longed to unleash his two creations upon those wretched fools.  
However, they would soon send someone to restore the power. That someone would meet a very grisly death indeed, at the hands of his first creation. He hoped it would be Appleyard.  
It was time for Alpha and Omega to awaken.....

Romance is so sweet :) You knew I wouldn't leave out the facehuggers ;) Anyway, Chapter 5 will be here soon

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	5. Awakening Alpha

I have a slight confession to make.....the whole story is already written! I just want to see what you all think of each chapter!

I-do-not-own-Aliens. Got that? Onwards with the story then! :)

CHAPTER 5 Awakening Alpha

"So, what do we do now?" Chris was speaking to Schwartz. The two were at the main lobby computers again, poring over the station status screens. The computer shone a blue glow on both mens' faces.  
"We need to activate the backup power generator," explained Schwartz, pointing at the lower hub on the display, "otherwise, we can't send a comm out to Jupiter. The generator itself was also isolated from the surge, according to the ATLANTIS mainframe"  
"Not just anyone could reactivate that generator." Chris seemed to read Schwartz's mind. Any old person couldn't just go up to it and switch it on...it required technical skill, to make sure there be anyone getting an electric shock.  
"I was just thinking the same thing..." Schwartz looked at Chris. "You seem like the best technical wizard here, Chris"  
"Me? I don't know about that...." Chris scratched his head.  
"Most of the other eggheads who survived were from the Planetology and Weapons sections. It was your section that had all the techno-dudes. You're pretty much the only techno-dude we've got." Schwartz brought up a list on the screen. "There's only 4 people who know how to work the stuff around this station, you being the best of them. Plus, you're the only one who has any kind of experience with weapons." He closed the list, and looked at Chris, a look of absolute seriousness on his face. "You're the only chance we've got"  
Chris sighed. "I don't mind going down there....it's just Michi. She won't leave my side....." Chris looked behind him to see his girlfriend sitting on a chair. He gave her a smile, and she returned it.  
Chris looked back at Schwartz, concern written all over his face. "I don't want to put her in any danger"  
Schwartz smiled. "You won't be alone. Samson and Lafayette have requested to go too. The area is pretty small, so we don't need as large a team as last time"  
Chris nodded. "Right....but they're guarding Michelle, not me." Chris checked the pistol on his hip. "I can take care of myself"  
Schwartz frowned. "Don't get complacent, Chris. You said it yourself....you're a scientist, not a soldier. Someone has to watch your back, too. That's why I'm sending Marissa with you"  
"Marissa? But why?" Chris thought Schwartz's behaviour was strange...didn't he want to protect his girlfriend?  
"Unlike Michelle, Marissa can take care of herself. Besides, you saved her butt. She wants to return the favour." Schwartz grinned, and left the computer. "I'll brief you guys in a few minutes. See you then." Schwartz walked across the marble white floor, away from Chris.  
Chris moved off towards the crowd of guards near the kitchen, where he knew Samson and Lafayette would be. He looked back at Michelle, who was playing with her hair.  
"If only one of us gets out of here alive, let it be her." thought Chris, as if he was speaking to God.

"Listen up." Schwartz addressed the group of five. "From what we can tell, the lower hub is completely deserted of any xenomorph presence. I don't have an explanation for this, but all the same, be on your guard"  
"No Aliens?" Marissa looked deep in thought. "That's strange"  
"Well, I should be straight in and out. I don't think it'll take me long to power up the generator." Chris seemed to have gained new confidence in his technical skills.  
"That's great," acknowledged Schwartz, "but I've had another idea. At the same time you go to the lower hub, we'll be sending a second team to the upper hub to activate the communications array. I've briefed them already, and they'll standby until you power up the generator"  
"Is this wise, capitaine?" spoke Lafayette. "There is a significant xenomorph presence up in that area, and one attempt has already failed"  
"We were unprepared last time." replied Schwartz. "This time, I'm sending a five man team. The sooner we can alert Jupiter, the sooner we can get off this damned station. Understood"  
"Yes sir." Samson came with the almost automatic reply. "But why is the chick coming with us"  
"Michelle is..." Schwartz knew there would be some ire from the team, but it couldn't be helped. The poor girl was scared stiff, and if she and Chris had to part it would tear her apart. "She is backup in case Chris somehow befalls an unlucky fate"  
Michelle shuddered in her seat at the very thought.  
"Well, as long as she doesn't slow us down, I'm happy." Samson said, taking a puff of his cigarette.  
"Team 2 is ready to go, sir!" The team of five that comprised Team 2 were stood behind the seated Team 1. It was Benson who had spoke, the team leader. With him were Langeridge, Chomsky, Ndlovu and a familar face, Tsukino.  
"Good luck, you guys." said Chris, not envying them one bit. They had to play a waiting game, and they were counting on him to restore the power. He hated being under such pressure.  
"Time to move, people." Schwartz's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Good luck to you as well"  
The team nodded and salauted, then headed for the lift to the lower hub. It was a smaller one than the four main lifts,as it was just a service type. It would be a tight fit for the five of them.  
"Round three, Chris?" Lafayette winked, referring to the number of times Chris had now been into the dark depths.  
"Round three it is." Chris grinned. He felt Michelle squeeze his hand. She was now wearing body armour like Chris, and carried the pistol he'd given her and a few magazines.  
"I won't leave you, angel." He kissed her on the cheek as the lift went down.

The lower hub was eerily quiet as the five stepped off the lift. It wasn't very big, and basically consisted of four subsections of corrdiors, each housing systems for running the station. However, the one the team were interested in was inside the big room which the corridors surrounded. The backup generator was inside. The bsuted main generator was in the upper hub.  
It took the team little time to find the door to the room. As Chris opened it, each expected a sudden Alien attack, but none came. They were all on edge due to the lack of Alien activity...the last time it had been this quiet, they'd lost Rockett and Davis.  
The door to the generator room opened. Chris looked at the others. "OK, I'm going in by myself. Samson, take Michelle and wait by the lift. Marissa, Lafayette, stay here and cover my back"  
"Chris! I want to stay with you!" Michelle's face was full of worry.  
"Michi, I'll be OK. Please go with Samson." Chris hated to leave her, but wasn't even meant to be here. If it went pear-shaped, he wanted her to be the first person out.  
"OK......but please come back...." Michelle looked back at Chris as she and Samson headed back for the lift.  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Marissa was looking inside the large generator room as she spoke. "They could be in there"  
"Maybe, but whatever happens, that power has to get back on. At least if they do show up, you guys have a chance to get out." replied Chris. Truth was, he was scared, but he didn't want anyone else to die.  
"You're getting out too, monsieur Chris." Lafayette's rich french accent echoes through the corridors.  
"Just watch my back, guys." Chris nodded to the two of them, then stepped carefully inside the generator room. Now he knew why the lower hub area was so small. The generator was huge...it took up most of the lower hub's space. It was the same story with the main one in the upper hub. He looked down...it was a drop of several hundred feet, and all that kept him from falling was the transparent floor under his feet. The massive tube like generator stretched from the ceiling of the massive chamber to the bottom of it. This thing was capable of restoring power to the whole station.  
"Chris, what's your status?" called Schwartz over the comms.  
"I'm inside....man this place is huge...." Chris replied.  
"The control panel should be right ahead of you, mounted on the generator itself." Schwartz directed Chris.  
"Copy that." Chris closed the comms, and saw the rectangular panel on the side of the generator. He flipped it open, and knew instantly that it would be piece of cake for him. All he had to do was turn it on, and make sure to much power didn't get sent to a certain area. That would cause an explosion, or another surge. Neither would be good.  
He pressed the 'Activate' switch. The entire chamber lit up with a blue glow as soon as he did. The generator shone a beuatiful blue light through the whole chamber.  
"Power is back on." Chris spoke over the comms. "I'm routing the power to station areas now"  
He carefully routed amounts of power to the different areas of the station. Anyone else might have come into trouble here, but Chris knew what he was doing. He sent power to all four sections, and to the hub. The power was evenly disributed, and Chris checked the warning gauge. The meter was well below the red 'Critical' line.  
"We have station wide power back on." Chris grinned into the comms.  
"God said let there be light, and there was." laughed Samson over the comms.  
"Great work, Chris." schwartz's voice praised over the comms. "I've just ordered Team 2 to start with the comms array. You guys can get back now"  
"Roger that." Marissa replied to her boyfriend. "OK, Chris, let's mosey"  
Michelle breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate it when he's in siuations like that"  
Samson laughed. "I think he's more worried about you, lady!"

"Mission accomplished, everyone?" He stifled a laugh. "I think not"  
He activated the station comms channel. Thanks to Appleyard, he could finally talk to them. "Attention, all humans abaord this station. I have some matters to discuss with you..."

Everyone on the station was surprised by this new voice on the comms, and no-one had a clue who he was.  
"Who is this?" Schwartz spoke.  
"Check the lifeform sensors, Commander." The voice spoke. "Look at the director's office in the central hub"  
A scientist checked the area on a computer screen. He turned around and said, "There's a human in there"  
"So, we have another survivor." Schawartz acknowledged. "Who are you, and why haven't you tried to get to safety"  
"This is Director Victor Cusack speaking." Cusack's dulcet tones drifted over the comms. "And I'm quite safe where I am, thank you. It's yourselves you should be worried about"  
"It's the big man...the guy in charge of this station." exclaimed Marissa, listening. "How come the sensors never picked him up"  
"What are you talking about, sir?" Schwartz was puzzled by the man's lack of worry.  
"So far my experiment has been a complete failure." Cusack replied. "however, that was just Phase one. Phase Two is about to begin"  
"Experiment? What are you talking about, sir?" Confusion registered on Schwartz's face.  
"Ha ha ha....." Cusack's laugh sounded cold, as if Death himself was laughing. "You still have no idea, have you"  
"This guy's talking nonsense......" Samson shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Chris said suddenly.  
"What's wrong, Chris?" asked Marissa.  
"I have been watching your every move through my cameras since all this began." Cusack said, after a long pause. "I didn't expect you would last this long. I'm quite impressed"  
"You've been watching us...?" Schwartz's voice took on an angry tone. "What the hell is going on, sir"  
"You'll find out soon enough." Cusack laughed again. "I will tell you this, however." The next sentence came with a menacing tone. "None of you are leaving this station alive"  
Shock registered over everyone's faces. Director Cusack wanted them dead.  
"What???" shouted Schwartz. "Do you have something to do with the xenomorphs"  
"Took you long enough, Commander." said Cusack with a chuckle. "If you're smart enough, you'll figure out the truth soon enough. For now I'll tell you this.....the power surge was no accident. It was I who triggered it"  
The words hit home to all the survivors like a hammer to their heads. Director Cusack had been behind the incident all along!  
Chris was angry, but thinking hard. The Aliens at the Planetology section....it had been funny the way they'd turned up like that. Cusack must have released them into the area!  
"You bastard!" Chris yelled over the comms. "You brought those things onto the station, didn't you"  
"Ah, Mr. Appleyard." Cusack smiled. "You have become quite an annoyance. As have the second team in the upper hub. I believe it is time to take care of you.....permanently!" He touched his computer screen.  
Marissa heard a whirr, and all of a sudden the door to the generator room closed. "Crap! Chris!!!!" she yelled.  
Chris noticed the door closing, and dashed over to it. He pounded on it, while Marissa and Lafayette tried in vain to open it.  
"Chris!!!!!!" screamed Michelle, looking through the large glass window and seeing Chris trapped. She and Samson dashed around to the door.  
"Sir!" yelled Samson over the comms. "He's locked Chris inside! He's got door control"  
"Shit!" yelled Schwartz. "Open that door, you asshole!" he yelled to Cusack.  
"I think not. However, young Appleyard has my gratitude." Cusack grinned evilly. "He restored the power to the station, and to me. I now have full door control over the entire station"  
Schwartz cursed under his breath.  
"And now for your team on the upper hub.....Jupiter won't be getting a call today." He touched another button, this one on his wrist device.  
"Shit!" Schwartz switched comms to Team 2.

"Team 2, what's your status"  
"We've sent the communication, sir!" Benson replied. "Damn, sounds like we've all got trouble, huh"  
"Get the hell back here, now!" schwartz yelled. "Get the hell out NOW"  
"Copy that, sir..." Benson looked around at the group. "Something's up....we have to leave, now." The others nodded, and they headed for the lift.  
A loud crash suddenly echoed through the corridors. The whole team spun round in the direction of the sound, but kept falling back towards the lift.  
Benson opened comms again. "We just heard something, but we're getting no sensor reading"  
Schwartz acknowledged. "Strange, but just leave, now"  
"Already on it, sir." Benson kept his pulse rifle in a ready position, aiming in the direction of the sound.  
The group backed into the junction just before the lift. The lift was right behind them.  
A hiss came from the corridor to the left. Ndlovu spun to face it and instantly a claw slice through his throat, removing his head.  
"Christ!!!!" yelled Langeridge. Ndlovu's headless body flopepd to the floor, and the three guards' lights came to rest on his killer.....but it wasn't what they expected. It looked different.  
It charged forward, and the three opened fire. The guns roared through the corridors and across the comms.  
"Team 2!" shoued Schwartz, panicked. "What the hell's happening"  
The team kept firing, but something was wrong. The unknown xenomorph kept coming, not even fliching from their shots. In fact, their shots were bouncing off it.  
"This thing.....we...we can't scratch it!!!!" yelled Benson in terror. "We can't stop it!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" A horrible ripping sound flew over the comms as Benson was ripped apart by the Alien.

"Damn it!!! Team 2!" Schwartz yelled frantically. "Team 2, respond"  
"They are no longer a problem." Cusack's voice spoke, as if to taunt him. "Now it's Appleyard's turn"  
Schwartz and everyone on the lower hub froze. Chris frowned and started to look around him nervously.  
"You murdering son-of-a-bitch...." cursed Chris.  
"The Omega performed well, I must say." Cusack smiled. "Even though one of them escaped"  
Back in the central hub, the lfit to the upper hub descended. Tsukino staggered off it, a huge gash across her left side. She then collapased onto the floor, passing out.  
"Jesus! Tsukino!" Mac dashed over, along with a couple of scientists, who tended to her.  
"Now it's the Alpha's turn....let's see you get out of this one, Appleyard." Cusack laughed and closed the comms.  
"Cusack? Cusack!!!" Schwartz yelled. "Damn it....Chris"  
Marissa tried once more to open the door. "It's no good, it won't budge"  
Tears were streaming down Michelle's face. "You have to get him out of there"  
Samson clenched his teeth. "There's no way"  
Chris stepped back from the door, looking around. "I don't see anything on the sensors..." All of a sudden, a bang echoed throughout the large chamber. It sounded like a door opening and clashing against a wall.  
"I heard something....." Chris looked upwards, but still the sensors showed nothing.  
The team stood outside in silence, listening for anything. "Chris, what's going on?" Schwartz said slowly.  
"Something's in here......" Sweat trickled down Chris' face, and he raised his pulse rifle.  
A loud hiss filled the chamber. It didn't sound like the usual Alien hiss. Chris aimed his rifle upwards.  
A black shape shot down from the top of the chamber, as fast as lightning. It landed with a loud thud in front of the control panel for the generator. The team froze with shock at the sight of this new Alien. Chris froze on the spot, and looked at the Alien. It was completely different from the regular Aliens. Remembering the report, it looked similar to the Praetorian type, but had flecks of white interspersed with the normal black skin. Its head was made of some kind of silver metal,and it sported four deadly claws instead of two. It also had two spiked tails instead of the usual one. Its arms and legs looked more buffed out than a regular Alien as well.  
One thing remained the same however - the menacing teeth, which were now pointed towards Chris.  
Cusack re-opened comms for a moment. "Mr. Appleyard.....meet the Alpha Alien." He then closed comms again.  
The Alpha roared, then launched itself into the air. It jumped higher than any other Alien, and Chris knew exactly where it was going to land.  
On him.  
He rolled to the side just in time as the Alpha, screeching, came down where he'd been standing. Chris aimed the pulse rifle, and let off a couple of bursts of fire, aiming dead on at its head.  
This would have killed a regular Alien, but the bullets bounced off the Alpha's armoured head. Chris didn't even scratch it.  
"Oh, crap...." cursed Marissa, watching from behind the glass window. The others had all moved to the window to watch the battle.  
The Alpha screeched again and jumped forward, its claws ready to strike. Chris managed to dodge it, but one of its two tails caught him in the face.  
"Ooohhh!!!" It was like being hit across the face by a baseball bat. Chris went sprawling across the floor, dropping his rifle.  
"Damn it! Get up, kid!" yelled Samson.  
Chris got his feet, a little dizzy from the blow. He immediately tried to go for his rifle. However, the Alpha beat him to it. It grabbed the rifle with a claw, and broke it in two.  
"Rats!" cursed Chris. "Lucky I still have this!" He pulled out his Desert Eagle from his hip pocket....but if his rifle couldn't stop this thing, what could he do with a pistol?  
One thing was for sure....it's head was rmoured, and nothing was going to get past that. Maybe its back was the weak point, after all it was the place on an Alien that was least exposed.  
Chris aimed his pistol and fired. The Alpha rolled to the side...he'd never seen an Alien do that before! It launched itself at him again, but this time, Chris was ready for it, and dodged both it and its tails. Chris was now facing its back, and without hesitation, he emptied an entire clip of 15 bullets into its back.  
Acid blood sprayed out of the Alpha's back as all 15 bullets thudded into it. The Alpha screamed, doubling forward in pain. However, it was still alive...and kicking. It spun round and whipped its tails as Chris. At first it looked like it was going for Chris' head, but the tails swung low and cuaght him around the legs, knocking him over.  
"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of Chris as he fell flat on his back.  
"Chris!!!!!" Michelle screamed again.  
All the other three could do was gasp.  
The Alpha, sensing victory, roared. It crouched, and pounced on Chris.  
Chris' eyes widened as he saw the Alpha leap for him. He thrust his legs out, kicking the thing straight in the chest. It howled and crashed to floor a couple of feet behind Chris.  
Chris quickly got to his feet, though his whole body was aching. Blood was splashed down the side of his face from where the tail had hit him.  
The Alpha was momentarily stunned and surprised by Chris' kick, and was trying to get to its feet. Chris fire again, and more blood splashed from its already bloodied back, but once again it got to its feet.  
"It's just not dying...." spoke Marissa. "His gun isn't powerful enough"  
"He can't keep this up forever....." Lafayette's face fell. "He's had it"  
The Alpha stanced once again, hissing loudly at Chris. It prepared to strike yet again.  
Chris looked at his foe. "Looks like this is it....." he thought gravely. "I'm screwed....." His face fell.  
His eyes spied the floor..the transparent, glass floor. The floor had supports, too.  
Chris opened fire on the floor, surprising everyone. The bullets smashed through them cleanly, but each one started to shatter the floor.  
Before the Alpha could realise what was happening, the floor shattered and gave way. It fell down the massive chamber, screaming all the way. At the bottom of the chamber, high voltage currents traveleld around the base of generator. The Alpha landed right in the middle of these, and was immediately hit by well over 500,000 volts of pure electricity. Its metal head served to conduct the electricity through its body, and it howled in agony as it was burnt to a crisp.  
Chris looked down from above, seeing the flash of electricity as the Alpha hit the ground.  
"Goodnight......" he said, silently.

"Damn it!!!!" Cusack smashed his fist into the glass desk. "How in the world did he beat the Alpha"  
He got up violently, knocking the chair aside. Chris Appleyard was now his biggest problem. However, everything that he'd thrown at him had been stopped. No human was supposed to be able to stand up to the Alpha. However, he knew that the poor fool would have no chance against the Omega. If only the control device had been completed.  
He could at least give it an order...however, everything else was out of his control, unlike with the Alpha. He opened his wrist device, and gave the Omega one single order.

The door finally opened, and Chris gladly made his way out of the generator room. Waiting for him was Michelle, who wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her eyes were red - she'd obviously been crying.  
"Oh Chris!!!" she cried, sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die"  
Chris embraced her tightly as well, stroking her hair. "Not from any monster." He broke the hug, and looked at her. "If I can beat a super strong Alien, I can beat the lot of them"  
"Nice moves in there, kid." Samson grinned, slapping Chris on the shoulder. "If it had been me, I'd have been screwed"  
"You have the fighting passion of a Frenchman!" said Lafayette with a toothy grin.  
"You sure you're just a scientist?" teased Marissa. "Anyway, we'd better be heading back. I'll contact the commander." She opened the comms.  
"Commander, Chris is OK. He fried that son-of-a-bitch thing good." "Thank God...I thought he was a goner for sure." replied Schwartz with relief. "Wasn't so good for Team 2, though. Tsukino was the only survivor. She's being patched up now"  
"Shit." cursed Samson as the group got to the lift. "She's going to be fine.....and they managed to get the message off to Jupiter." Schwartz's voice echoed the new hope in all of them now. "It's only a matter of time before they arrive"  
"Charles, there's something I have to do." Chris said all of a sudden.  
"Good to see you're OK, Chris," replied Schwartz, but he sounded concerned. "but what is it you want to do"  
"I'll be deciding what you're doing." Cusack's icy voice echoed over the comms yet again.  
"You!" Chris clenched his teeth as he heard that voice again. "Thought putting me in there with your beast was funny"  
"It would have been funnier had you died." Cusack's resentment of Chris clearly showed in his voice. "I don't know how you defeated the Alpha, but you won't be so lucky with the Omega"  
"I guess you set that thing onto Team 2, huh?" Chris closed his eyes for a second, thinking of those poor souls.  
"Yes, I did." Cusack paused. "However, I'd much like to see it rip you to shreds, Mr. Appleyard"  
"Too bad, because you won't." growled Chris.  
"Cusack, Jupiter is sending ships to rescue us." Schwartz spoke confidently, not with the anger of before. "We'll also take you into custody...you'll have the death penalty for this"  
"Ha ha ha!" Cusack's laughs unnerved everyone listening. "I'll be long gone by the time they show up...and all they'll find is a bunch of corpses"  
Cusack flipped a button, and watched with glee on the cameras.  
Down in the hub, the four section doors opened.  
"Sir!" called one of the guards. "he four section doors are open, and we can't close them! We've been overidden"  
"Shit!" Schwartz's voice turned to panicked anger now. "What the hell are you doing"  
"I think you've been in your little hidey-hole for too long." replied Cusack coldly. "I think it's time the specimens had a little feast." He laughed coldly.  
"I must take my leave. I wonder how long you'll last?" With one last laugh, Cusack closed the comms, and headed out of his office.  
"Cusack!!!" shouted Schwartz. "Damn it"  
"Charles, what's going on?" Chris was worried.  
"Chris, he's opened all the section doors! We'll be swarmed by xenomorphs in minutes!" Schwartz loaded his shotgun while he talked.  
"Crud!" cursed Chris. "We're on our way"  
"We haven't got a chance!, Chris! Stay there!" Schwartz yelled.  
"I can hack the system up there, try to get rid of the override! Hang tight, Charles!" Chris closed the comms. "Guys, we have to get up there now! This is gonna be a bloodbath"  
"Bring 'em on, I say." Samson readied his smartgun.  
"Forward into the breach!" Lafayette raised his smartgun in a victory pose.  
"I'll fight till those things hack the flesh from my bones." Marissa nodded, a determined look on her face.  
"I'll fight too....." Michelle was scared, but she looked ready to fight.  
"Let's go!" Chris rallied them, and they stepped on the lift. Once again, they headed back to their haven. However, now this was the battle that mattered. They couldn't lose this fight......

Never fear, Chapter 6'll be here

Chris the Phoenix Knight 


	6. Maelstrom

LOL sorry Bella Spina, its just that I wrote this for fun a while back, and it was my brother who suggested I post it on here. I wasn't keen on the idea at first but I thought what the hell?

I don't own Aliens, just the characters. However the Alpha and Omega Aliens are my own creation and as such, DO belong to me :) Now read on :)

CHAPTER 6 Maelstrom

Chris and the others dashed into the central hub. They saw everyone running around. Guards were assembling at each section door, ready to repulse the Aliens. Tables, chairs, anything that could provide cover was being placed near the doors for the guards to crouch behind.  
The scientists were scared, and had all been hurried into the security office and armoury. Some however, had taken weapons and stood ready with the guards to fight.  
It looked like a solid defence, but Chris knew that the Aliens' sheer numbers would eventually overwhelm the stoic defenders. There was also the problem of their acid blood. It would get splashed everywhere and no doubt somebody would get killed by it.  
One thing was for sure. If Chris couldn't disable the door override, all the survivors were dead meat.  
"Chris!" Schwartz came up, shotgun ready in his hands. "The computer is ready. We just need to break the passcode lock, and the doors will close"  
"I'm on it." He looked at his friends. "Good luck, guys"  
"Same to you, Chris." replied Marissa, for all of them.  
"Chris..." Michelle grabbed his hand.  
"Michelle.....if we don't make it......I love you....." Chris stroked Michelle's face. It could be the last time he ever saw her.  
"I love you too......" Michelle kissed him.  
Chris broke the kiss, and ran off to the computer.  
"Right, Lafayette, let's cover the Special door." Samson spoke, in a commanding tone. "That's where most of the suckers'll be coming from." He turned to Michelle and Marissa.  
"You two, help guard the noncombatants. No doubt some of them will get through"  
"OK..." Michelle nodded, and she and Marissa headed off to where the scientists were.  
"Let's give them hell, Samson." grinned Lafayette.  
"No." replied his comrade, a look of deadly focus in his eyes. "Let's send them there."

Cusack checked his gun. A SOCOM Mk IV, with plenty of stopping power. There was no way they could survive this fight.  
However, Appleyard shouldn't have survived the battle with the Alpha. There was every chance he could defeat the army of specimens too.  
If that happened, he'd just have to do the job himself.....

Chris was at the computer, trying to think of the two passwords. They would most likely be connected to something Cusack liked, or thought was important. If he was quick enough, he could stop the Alien attack before it began.  
He typed 'XENOMORPHS' and 'ALIENS.  
'ACCESS DENIED' flashed up in red on the screen.  
"Rats..." Chris breathed. This wasn't going to be over quickly....

Michelle and Marissa stood guard over the scientists in the armoury and security office. Another five guards were there, including the wounded Tsukino.  
"Are you sure you're OK, Miyuki?" Marissa asked her comrade.  
"I'm fine.....I'd rather fight than hide here anyway." She sounded pained as she spoke. The Omega had given her a very nasty scratch indeed. underneath her uniform a long white bandage was on the large cut on her left side.  
Marissa nodded, and turned to Michelle. The young girl looked frightened, but she knew it wasn't for her own safety.  
"Michelle......he'll be OK." she said reassuringly.  
"I hope you're right........" Michelle looked at her, blinking. "So will Charles"  
"I hope you're right too....." Marissa sighed.

Schwartz stood with the wall of guards defending the Planetology door. About 11 or 12 guards were at each door, all poised with their weapons, ready to face the vicious swarm of monsters.  
Schwartz admired the bravery of the few scientists that stood with them, armed with whatever guns they could get. However, he knew that most of these men and women would not survive the battle...or perhpas none of them, if Chris couldn't break the passcode lock.  
"Sir! We've got incoming!" shouted a guard at the nearby computer screen. "WOAH!!!! At least a hundred from every door"  
Within seconds of hearing that, black figures began to appear at each door, crawling up the lift shafts. Some of them crawled along the sides of the walls and the ceiling, while most of them just walked on the floor. A few Facehuggers could be seen wriggling along beside them.  
At Schwartz's front, the Aliens looked at the humans. Their teeth flashed, and they hissed menacingly.  
Schwartz didn't hesitate. "All groups....FIRE"  
The maelstrom began. Shotguns boomed, smartguns and pulse rifles rat-a-tatted, pistols boomed. A massive wall of fire opened up on the Aliens in each doorway. Instantly, the acid blood began to fly. The Aliens started dropping like flies, their heads and limbs being shot to bits by the unending bullets.  
Chris' frantic typing was drowned out by the combined noise of guns and screaming Aliens. He still hadn't gotten the passcodes. The defenders could definitely hold the Aliens for a few minutes, but eventually they would succumb to the awesome size of the Alien horde.  
'VICTOR' typed Chris, then 'CUSACK'  
'ACCESS DENIED'  
"Shit."Chris thumped the computer. What the hell were those passcodes?  
As he pondered, the Aliens finally decided to hit back. The Physics guards were the first to take their full force. Several Drones jumped into the air, screeching, right down next to the guards, and in seconds three of the guards were slashed to ribbons, before the Drones were iced by their buddies.  
The Weapons defenders were suddenly jumped by a group of Facehuggers. They manged to blast all but one, which attached itself to an unfortunate guard's face. Another shot him in the head, knowing it was better than being Chestbursted.  
Samson and Lafayette were in the thick of it at the Special door. Two guards were down, but Samson and Lafayette were putting their skills with the smartgun to good use, by aiming for any Facehuggers that showed up.  
One Alien got very close to a defender, and he raised his gun.  
"NO!" yelled Samson, noticing the bad mistake the guard was about to make.  
The guard ignored him and fired, killing the Alien. However, the next moment he was screaming in agony. The Alien's blood had splashed on him, eating through his clothes, his skin and then his internal organs. Lafayette took aim and shot the poor man in the head. "Better that he didn't suffer!" he shouted to Samson as the maelstrom continued.

"It's getting fierce out there!" shouted Marissa above the roar of gunfire and Aliens. She peeked around the corner, and saw the flurry of fighting.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"came a scream from behind. Marissa span round to see a couple of Aliens behind her. They were crawling out through a vent in the wall.  
"Banzai!!!!!" Tsukino issued her war cry, and opened fire, killing three of them outright. Two Facehuggers and four more Drones came through, but the team of guards were ready. However, another Facehugger slinked past them and wrapped itself around a scientist in the armoury.  
"I'm sorry....." Michelle took aim nervously with her pistol, and shot the unfortunate man in the head. She felt physically sick right after doing that...killing someone was never easy.  
"Damn it! Close that vent!!!!" yelled Marissa. Tsukino obliged and moved forward quickly before any more Aliens surged through. She tried to close the vent, but the grate wouldn't budge. An Alien suddenly appaeared at the opening and it snapped at her, hissing, She backed away from its snarling jaws, just before Michelle fired three rounds into its skull.  
"Thanks." she breathed. "I owe you one, Michelle-chan"  
"If we don't close that vent, I won't be around to repay the debt." replied Michelle, with new confidence in her voice.  
"You will be, don't worry." Marissa stanced again with her gun. "Come to mama, Alien assholes!"

"There's too many of them!!!!" One of the guards echoed the feeling of every one of them there as the Physics front began to collapse in the face of the unending Alien onslaught. It was like they were regenerating or something.  
"Hold it together, people!" Schwartz yelled to everyone. "We won't be beaten by a bunch of critters"  
Mac backed off from the battle at the Weapons section, and dashed over to Chris. He let loose two full bursts of pulse ammo, taking down four Drones.  
"Mate, we're getting fried!" Mac was breathless. "How's the hacking going"  
"It's no good!" Sweat dropped down the young scientist's face. Everyone was going to die if he didn't do something.  
"Look out"  
Mac's cry alerted him to the Facehugger jumping for his face. Chris ducked, and the 'hugger sailed over him. It was toast the next instant, with a well placed burst of fire from Mac's pulse rifle.  
"That was way too close...." Chris stopped as he saw what he knew would happen. All the defenders being overwhelmed by the massive horde, and the Aliens had broken their fronts. He had only seconds to figure out the passcodes.  
"Come on, Chris...think!!!!"

Schwartz fired his shotgun again. It was hopeless. There was no way they could win this fight.  
"Everyone, fall back to the centre!" With that, the troops from each section began to back off to the centre of the lobby, to form a circle and fire on all the incoming Aliens. Schwartz knew however, that they'd be sliced and diced in minutes...or maybe seconds....

The Weapons front were the first to drop back. The Aliens charged right into them, killing a couple, but still the heroic men and women fired. However, the Aliens were pouring in now....a never-ending tide of black thrust its way through the section door.

The Physics front backed off rapidly, having lost the most out of all the fronts. Each man and woman continued to fire, but for every Alien they dropped, another 3 would appear.

Samson and Lafayette continued to spray the area with smartgun fire as the Special front retreated to the centre. Edging back slowly, Lafayette blasted another bunch of Facehuggers, and Samson mowed down a few Drones. However, both of them were low on ammo....

Marissa, Michelle and Tsukino had all their weapons trained on the vent opening, blasting anything that popped its head out. However, three of the other guards were dead, and they were all low on ammo.  
Michelle glanced back at Chris over on the computer terminal. "At least we got to say goodbye....."

Chris' heart was thumping in his head. Mac was right next to him, covering him from any Aliens that strayed from the battle that was now all around the lobby.  
In moments, the defenders in the centre would be dead. Then it would be him and Mac, and finally Michelle and all the other survivors behind him.  
He closed his eyes, and thought. What hadn't he tried?  
All of a sudden, he knew exactly what was important to Cusack.

His heart pounded, and time almsot stopped, as he typed:

'ALPHA' and 'OMEGA'

...........'ACCESS GRANTED'

Chris' heart leapt in relief. "I got it!!!!!" He slammed a button, and all the doors began to close. The vent by the survivors' area also closed.  
"Jesus Christ, you did it!" Mac clapped his buddy on the back.  
The guards noticed the doors closing, and doubled their attack. the remaining Aliens inside the hub suddenly found themselves full of holes as the defenders became the hunters. In just a matter of seconds, the Aliens were dead.

They had won........

Sorry if it's a bit short, but it was only meant to be about the battle. Chapter 7 is on the way!

Chris the Phoenix Knight 


	7. The Darkness Revealed

sigh I don't own Aliens. I'm so sick of saying that now.....but on we go

CHAPTER 7 The Darkness Revealed

"Chris......thank you." Schwartz clapped the young man on the shoulder. His hair was dishevelled, and he was breathing heavily. He'd been right in the thick of the battle.  
"Thank you...." replied Chris. "....but if it hadn't been for the way everyone fought, I never would have gotten the chance to close those doors"  
"Well, we must've killed at least five hundred of the bastards." Mac chimed in, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
"Yeah.....but at what price?" Chris looked around. Blood, both human and Alien, was splashed on the walls and floor. Corpses of both species were strewn everywhere - Alien ones were missing heads, limbs or were just filled with holes, human ones were gashed all over, headless and limbless, and one or two were chestbursted - and guards and scientists alike were tending to the wounded, and cleaning up the bloody mess left behind from the battle.  
"Poor souls...." Mac bowed his head for a moment.  
"That jack-off Cusack will pay for this...." Marissa walked over to Schwartz. Her uniform was ripped, and she looked tired, but she still stood tall as she had when facing the monsters. She cuddled Schwartz from behind.  
"I don't see how. His office is wired with security systems. We'd be shot to pieces before we knew what hit us." Schwartz sighed. They all wanted to get this bastard badly, but there didn't seem to be any way.  
Michelle came to the group. Her hair was all out of place, but she was unhurt. She walked over next to Chris.  
"Charles, I was going to ask you something..." Chris cuddled his girlfriend tightly.  
"Go ahead, Chris." replied Schwartz.  
"This isn't just about us surviving anymore..." A grave look appeared on Chris' face. "If Cusack knows how to produce those super Aliens, then the safety of mankind could be threatened. And who knows what will happen to the regular ones"  
He paused. "I want check out the Special R&D section. I have a feeling....something isn't right here. That's where the infestation started....there has to be an answer in there somewhere. Also, we may yet have to come up against this Omega Alien. They could have been working on some top secret weaponry down there"  
"Chris, it's suicide!" snapped Schwartz. "There's more Aliens down there than anywhere else"  
"I'll be fine....and besides, Samson and Lafayette are going with me." Chris nodded to the two who had just walked up to the group. They were fully armed and ready to go.  
"Wouldn't the Weapons section have this 'top secret weaponry?'" quizzed Marissa, tilting her head.  
"No, the Special guys handled the real secret weapons." replied Michelle. "In fact, the Special labs handled secret projects from the other three sections." She wasn't so scared anymore....her moment in the battle had given her much needed confidence.  
"Well, OK..." Schwartz nodded, and turned to leave. "However, I'm moving everyone to the launch bay. The rescue ships will be here momentarily, and I want everyone off this station ASAP"  
"That's affirmative." Chris nodded.  
"Chris, mate!" Mac spoke suddenly. "I'm coming with you"  
"So am I!" Tsukino spoke, having just joined them.  
"Me too....." Michelle squeezed Chris' hand.  
"Well, if you're all sure......" Chris smiled. "Thanks, guys"  
"Let's just get movin' kid!" grinned Samson. "You can thank us later"  
The group headed over to the armoury to get equipped, taking as much ammo as they could, before moving to the Special door. As they headed for the lift, they could see everyone heading through the massive door to the launch bay.  
"We'll be back in time, folks!" Samson said, as if to reply to the question inside everyone's heads.  
Once more, the team of humans descended into the darkness....

Cusack was getting very tired of him. Once again, Chris had foiled his plans. He was now unable to gain door control, and the survivors had escaped to the launch bay.  
However, he would get the last laugh. "Once they're gone, I can easily retrieve the data, and the Omega if possible"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. A group of them had just headed down the lift leading to the Special section! One of them was Appleyard.  
"Are you my personal devil?????" Cusack smashed the camera screen in fury. They would find the data.  
He took his SOCOM, and headed out of his high security office. Down the corridor, he went into a door marked 'ZERO-G'. Inside, he changed into a Zero-G spacesuit.  
Moments later, he opened the arlock in the same room, and floated out into space. He activated the magnets on the suit's boots, and was attached to the surface of the station.  
It would be a long walk, but there was no way he could let them find the data.  
As he walked, the cold emptiness of space enveloped him, and one thought entered his mind.  
"You will die before you finish me......"

The team had left the lift, and were proceeding through the Special labs. As expected, the layout was identical to the other sections. However, ths place's security was much more advanced. Mac had noticed some laser beam generators in the walls. If they'd been on, they would have been frazzled. Somebody, probably Cusack, had wanted something kept hidden badly.  
"Any idea what we're looking for?" Tsukino quizzed Chris.  
"Data...probably kept on a computer or something..." Chris shook his head. "It wouldn't just be lying anywhere"  
"How about in here?" Lafayette was standing outside a door marked 'XENOMORPH CONTAINMENT.  
"This has to be it...." Chris nodded. Samson carefully opened the door. They'd already encountered some Aliens on the way, and he was willing to bet there were more in here. He thrust open the door and jerked his gun forward.  
Nothing.  
The room was moderately sized, and boasted several banks of computers, wired up to two large canisters. The canisters were smashed, and judging from the signs on them, it was obvious what had been inside.  
ALPHA was above the left canister, and OMEGA was above the right.  
"I'll check the computer." Chris and Michelle walked over to one of the terminals, while Samson and Lafayette kept watch on the door. Tsukino and Mac decided to take a look at the canisters.  
"Those things could've broken out any time they wanted to...those canisters wouldn't have held them." said Tsukino, rubbing her chin.  
"Chris was right...something doesn't add up." mused Mac.  
"Everyone.....take a look at this...." Chris was staring at the screen with a look of sheer shock. The others came over to join him.  
"What is it...?" Samson looked closely, and his eyes widened. "Shit"  
Chris read from the screen. "Xenomorph samples taken from LV-426. Subjects deemed acceptable for experiment. Follwing breeds have been created"  
He scrolled down. "Light Attack Warrior class, designation ALPHA. Approximately double the strength of regular specimen. Combat efficiency: 90. However, ALPHA cannot sustain much damage, and rlies on speed to achieve maximum efficiency. Brain control device: Fully functional.  
Heavy Assault class, designation OMEGA. Approximately three times the strength of reglaur specimen. Combat efficiency: 99. Is impervious to all projectile weaponry, but energy weapons do cause reduced damage. Is slower than average specimen by 30. Continued damage to the head will cause an electrical overload, stunning the OMEGA for a few moments. Brain control device: Partially functional, will only accept a single order.  
Conclusion: An OMEGA supported by several ALPHAs is without a doubt an unstoppable force. The possibilities of these breeds is limitless.  
Recommendation: Immediate mass production"  
"I don't believe this!" growled Samson. "They were making the things here"  
"It makes sense now...." spoke Tsukino. "They found the specimens on LV-426, and brought them here. The plan was to create a super Alien soldier, which wouldn't be a threat, because of the control devices." "That explains the report Morrissey had...." Chris breathed. "He knew about it"  
"The fool should never have gotten involved." The familiar icy voice spoke from behind them...Cusack.  
Samson spun round, readying his smartgun. However, he'd failed to noticed the SOCOM in Cusack's hand. Before he could react, a loud bang echoed through the lab....and Samson was blasted back, the bullet going through his head. He was killed instantly.  
"SAMSON!!!!!!" shouted Lafayette. He made to shoot Cusack, but the SOCOM was then pointed at him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cusack's cold, brown eyes stared at Lafayette, then Chris. "You've all been quite an annoyance, especially you, Mr. Appleyard. I can't allow any of you to leave here alive"  
"You murdering scumbag!" Mac yelled. "You made those things!!! You'll burn for this"  
"Ha ha ha ha...." Cusack's mocking laughter entered their ears yet again. "You all still have no idea...." He coughed, then continued speaking, his gun still pointed at them.  
"This lab was, on the surface, set up for all these beneficial research projects. Weapons, planetology...you know the rest. In all truth, it wasn't"  
"What do you mean?" Tsukino asked, puzzled.  
"Magnus Industries are not the multi-tasking corporation you think they are." grinned Cusack. "They poured money into only one bit of research.....the creation of super xenomorph soldiers"  
"What?!" Chris gasped.  
"All the other research was just a front for those assholes on the inspection committee." Cusack shook his head. "These xenomorphs are the most amazing things they've ever seen. Imagine them under our control...imagine them being used in a warzone, or on the streets. They are the ultimate assault or suppression weapon"  
"They're vicious killing machines!" shouted Chris. "They kill anything that isn't their species, then infest everything they touch! They keep expanding and killing and infesting until they've killed every last thing in their way, and that includes us humans! You can't control them"  
"I can control them, and they will help me." Cusack laughed, blinking. "I hijacked the experiments...I wanted the prototypes for myself. I was going to create my own Alpha and Omega army, and then I would use it to teach mankind a lesson or two"  
"You're sick....." Michelle shook her head in disgust.  
"I don't care what anyone thinks of me." Cusack suddenly turned aggressive. "The Alpha and Omega are mine, and with them...I will rule over humanity! Those who resist....such as you....will die"  
He pointed his gun dead on at Chris. "However, the Alpha is dead, and the Omega, as you will have guessed, is not under my full control. I need the data from those computers, in order to be able to create more. You will download it it to a disk and give it to me....or I start shooting. And Mr. Appleyard will be the first one to die"  
Sweat began to drop down Chris' face. He couldn't possibly give the data to Cusack, but he didn't want to die, not in this place.  
"I can easily get it myself. You have 10 seconds....10.....9...." Cusack calmly counted down. Chris could dodge Aliens, but there was no way he could dodge a bullet.  
"Forget it.....I'm not giving you the data." Chris stared defiantly at Cusack. expecting his death to come swiftly. He would die, but the others would get him. At least Cusack would finally be stopped.  
"Chris!!" Michelle screamed, panicking.  
"5.....4.....3.....2.....1....." Cusack's finger prepared to pull the trigger. At last, this fool would be beaten.  
There was an almighty crash from behind Cusack. A large chunk of the wall came off, and there was a loud thud.  
The group and Cusack stared in shock at what had come through the wall. All of them recognised it, especially Tsukino and Cusack.  
"It's....it's the one from the upper hub...." Tsukino just stared at it, shocked.  
The Alien stood up to its full height. It wasn't like any other alien, however. It was covered head to toe in a gold plated metal. Its arms bore two scythe-like blades, merged with the regular claws. It's tail was similar in manner to the arms. It was also much bulkier and muscular than any other Alien, even the buffed out Alpha. Only its jaws were exposed, and they looked just as menacing as any other Alien.  
There was no mistaking it.....it was the Omega Alien.  
With frightening speed, it lunged forward, and grabbed Cusack in its left arm. "What the?? What are you doing?????" screamed Cusack. "ARRRGGGHHHHH"  
The Omega's secondary jaws shot out and into his head. The attack was so powerful that Cusack's head was ripped clean from his shoulders.  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Mac. Without a second's thought, the group began to run for the door. Lafayette was the first through, and Chris was last. The Omega hopped down to the door just as Chris got through, narrowly missing him. A loud thud echoed through the corridors as it smashed against the door.  
Chris and co. kept running. "God, that thing is nasty!" shouted Michelle, breathless.  
"Look out!!!" Tsukino shouted, bringing her gun up. Regular Aliens suddenly emerged from in front and to the sides. Everyone ran, firing every which way and dropping Aliens left and right. The Omega's little moment had attracted their attention.  
"Damn it!!! looks like it's party time for these bastards!" cursed Lafayette over the roar of his smartgun.  
"We're almost to the lift! Come on!" Chris took aim and caught a Drone in the head. The group continued running, but all of a sudden, they coud hear metal clanking. Tsukino already knew what that sound was.  
Behind them, the Omega crashed around the corner, knocking a chunk off the wall. It roared, louder than any Alien they'd heard, and charged at full speed towards them.  
"Slower than the average specimen?!" screamed Michelle. "It'll be on us in a few seconds!!! It's too fast"  
Chris took aim with his pistol, and fired straight at it. The bullets thudded into the armour, not doing any damage at all.  
He cursed, but then remembered soemthing from the data.  
"Continued damage to the head will cause an electrical overload, stunning the OMEGA for a few moments"  
"The head!" Chris shouted. He emptied an entire clip into the charging Omega's head. Tsukino let rip with a blast of pulse rifle fire. The bullets thudded into the Omega's head, and all of a sudden electricity zapped the Omega, jumping all over its body. It screamed and crashed to the ground. It worked!  
"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." he grinned.

The group finally reached the lift. Chris got a sense of deja vu.....he was getting tired of seeing these lifts.  
"Watch out!" Lafayette opened up on the incoming tide of Aliens with his smartgun, covering the others has they ran through. Unfortunately, one of the Aliens crashed into a a cylindrical object, which was in fact a canister of gas. Mac was too late to notice, and the canister crashed onto him, knocking him to the floor and trapping his legs.  
"Mac!!!" Chris shouted, seeing his friend's predicament. He rushed forward to try and pull the canister off him, but Mac's next words stopped him.  
"There's nothing....you can do...mate....ahhhh.." He bit back the pain in his legs. "Just...go....give those sonsabitches one for me"  
"Mac......" Chris protested, but he knew he was right. The Aliens would be on top of them before they could get him out. He reluctantly got onto the lift with the others.  
"It was.....nice knowing you....Chris....!" Mac yelled after him.  
"Same to you...Mac...." Chris bowed his head as the lift doors closed.  
Seconds later, the Aliens swarmed forward, heading straight for Mac, hissing and roaring. Their claws made clacking sounds on the metal floor.  
"Ha ha...." Mac laughed. "Hey boys.....I have a little...surprise for you"  
He pulled out a grenade that he'd kept in his jacket. He'd always kept it as a lucky charm, from his Marine days. The explosion would blow the gas canister, and trigger more explosions in the gas main. The whole Special section would be blown to bits in seconds.  
"This is Private MacGuire....signing off......" Mac pulled the pin on the grenade, and laughed.

Chris and the others felt the explosion. The lift shook, knocking them every which way. The explosion blew the gas canister, killing the nearby Aliens. The nearby gas main also blew, spreading flames through all the labs. Any Aliens around were suddenly Kentucky fried chicken. A series of explosions rocked the Special section, blowing some areas completely to hell, and exposing the section to the void of space.  
When the bangs subsided....all that was left of the Special section was a blackened shell.

Well, Chapter 8 is the last one! I can start something good, it's finishing I have trouble with Oo

Chris the Phoenix Knight 


	8. Last Breaths

I don't own Aliens, Fox does. This is it, the final chapter! Read on...... 

CHAPTER 8 Last Breaths

The lift opened on the central hub. Chris was the first one out. He punched the first wall he could see. "Damn it"  
"Chris.....there wasn't anything you could do..." Tsukino said to him, trying to console him.  
"If we'd stayed, we'd have been turned into a first course meal." added Lafayette, checking his smartgun.  
"He bought us time, too...." Michelle rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder. "And he killed that Omega Alien"  
Chris sighed, a tear dropping down his face. He took out the pistol that Mac had given him, and then loaded a new clip into it.  
"You're on, let's get out of here"  
They made for the massive launch bay door, when Schwartz beeped them.  
"Chris, the Jupiter ships are here. We're loading the survivors on now. But there's a problem"  
"What kind of problem"  
"Great, more problems," he thought.  
"The launch bay door will not open. We think Cusack may have locked it again, somehow." replied Schwartz gravely.  
"We can't escape...." Lafayette's face fell.  
"Wait! There's an emergency launch bay on the upper hub. We didn't check for it before....if you can get there, there should be a ship you can use"  
"OK....we're on our way." Chris paused. "Thanks for everything, Charles"  
"You're the one we should thank, Chris. And I'll be doing it in person when you get out of there. Good luck." Schwartz smiled, and closed the comms.  
"OK, guys.....we've got to get to that backup launch bay. It's in the upper hub, and it won't be easy, but I know we can do this." To himself, he added, "I hope"  
"Chris.....take this." Tsukino handed Chris a large gun. "I found it back in the Xenomorph Containment. It's a Railgun...I thought we could use it against the Omega, but....well anyway, just keep it. I have a feeling you'll need it." Chris took the weapon from her shoulders. It was heavy, but he could handle the weight.  
"Let's blow this joint!" Lafayette yelled, and ran for the upper hub lift. Moments later, the lift took them up to the upper hub.

Outside the station, among the wreckage of the Special section, the Omega crawled up, like a phoenix rising from its ashes. It lacked the intelligence to understand what had happened, but knew one thing. Its target was still alive. It had to kill the target.  
It senses locked on to the faint scent of Chris. The target was heading...upwards.  
Snarling, it climbed up the side of the station, eager to meet its prey again.  
This time, the target would not escape...

The group hurriedly moved through the upper hub. Tsukino felt sick as they saw the bodies of her dead comrades, killed by the Omega.  
They engaged several Aliens as they ran through the tight corridors, but resistance was minimal. It was as if the Aliens had all vanished. Maybe their main spawning place had been in the Special section?  
"This looks like it." Michelle saw the door. It was unmistakeable, the door led to the emergency launch bay.  
Lafayette's sensor rang out. "Make it snappy, madamoiselle!" He raised his smartgun. Chris readied his pistol, and Tsukino aimed her pulse rifle.  
The Aliens came quickly, but there were few of them. Lafayette sprayed his smertgun shots wherever he saw a Facehugger, while Chris and Tsukino wasted the Drones.  
However, Chris' sights setted on a different kind of Alien. This one had a larger head, and looked somewhat tougher. Casting his mind to Morrissey's report, he identified it as.  
"A Praetorian"  
Chris opened fire on the Praetorian, but it survived seven bullets. Tsukino and Lafayette joined in, and though it was tough, they managed to bring it down inches from them. The Aliens were stopped, for the moment.  
"They'll be regrouping." breathed Tsukino. "I wouldn't fancy being here in a minute"  
"It's open!" Michelle pushed open the door, and they ran through before any more Aliens showed up. Lafayette closed the door behind them.

The launch bay was basically a small rectangular area, with markings on the ground, and a lot of metal boxes strewn around. A long launch tunnel was present, leading out into space. A small ship was parked on the rectangular area, and looked big enough to hold all four of them. Chris noticed that the tunnel had a catapult mounted. Those were normally seen on fighter carriers, designed to launch fighters into the air. He wondered why one was needed here, but didn't stop to ponder it. He and the others headed for the ship.  
Michelle was the first in. She sat down in the cockpit, and flicked a bunch of switches. She'd flown a spacecraft before, so this wasn't too difficult for her.  
Tsukino and Lafayette checked the engines outside, to make sure the ship was in working order. It also didn't look at all damaged.  
"This thing's OK to fly!" Lafayette gave an OK sign to Michelle in the cockpit.  
Michelle gave an OK sign back, and switched on the power. The ship roared into life, and lights came on all over the cockpit.  
"Hey Chris! Come on, let's go!" called Lafayette.  
Chris was walking towards the ship, but he didn't feel right. He felt like he'd forgotten something.....

"ROOOAAARRRR!!!!!"

Chris froze. His lifeform sensor registered a big red dot apparoaching...from the direction of the launch tunnel.  
The others caught it too. "Chris!! Get on the ship!!!" yelled Tsukino, waving her arams frantically.  
Before he could move, a gold shape dashed from out of the tunnel and jumped upwards, before landing on the launch pad.  
Chris recognised it at once. The Omega.  
It stood, snarling at him. It looked a lot different now. There were horrible burn marks scorched across its armour and into its skin. Patches of its armour had been removed by the explosions, and it looked slightly wounded. However, it was far from dead.  
"Chris!!!!" screamed Michelle. "I can't get on the ship!!! It'll trash it!" yelled Chris, raising his pistol. He stared into the face of his foe....man, was it ugly.  
"Still tickin', huh?" he said, as if taunting it.  
The Omega roared and pounced, much quicker than the Alpha. Chris dashed to the side, but the edge of one of its scythes raked his face, leaving a horrible cut along the right side of his face.  
Chris gritted his teeth. It hurt, but he was going to give it a lot of hurt back.  
"What the hell's going on?" Schwartz came over the comms. "Why haven't you taken off"  
"The Omega is attacking Chris!" Tsukino replied, her eyes fixed on the battle outside.  
"Damn......the Jupiter ships are going to fire on the station!" Everyone gasped in horror. "They've deemed the xenomorphs too much of a threat. They can't wait for you! In three minutes, they're firing! I don't want you to leave him either....but you may have no choice..." The comms closed.  
Lafayatte frowned. "Chris! They're going to destroy the station! Mon dieu, you must hurry"  
Chris had heard the comms. "Go!!!!" Once again, he dodged the Omega. It swung its blade tail at him, but he leaped over a crate, and it swung harmlessly into it.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" Michelle shouted into the comms.  
"Damn it Michi, I can't beat this thing!!! I said go!!!" Chris closed the comms.  
Michelle refused to take off. "We leave with him, or we all die"  
Lafayette looked agitated, but nodded. "Oui, madamoiselle"  
Tsukino put her hand on Michelle's shoulder. "He can do it."

The Omega picked up the crate, and hurled it at Chris with full force. Chris narrowly dodged it, and aimed his pistol.  
"Come on, is that all you've got, ugly?" Chris laughed, and fired a whole clip of bullets into the Omega's head. The bullets banged into the armour harmlessly, but set off the electricity again, dropping the Omega to its knees. It howled as it waited for the searing pain to stop.  
Chris dashed over to the edge of the launch pad, a good distance away from the fallen Omega. He whipped the Railgun from his back, and aimed the big gun at the Omega, which was just getting to its feet.  
"My turn to boogie...." Chris grinned.  
The Omega roared in pain and anger, and charged towards Chris.  
Michelle, Lafayette and Tsukino watched nervously from the ship's cockpit.  
Chris got the Omega dead in his sights, and fired.  
The massive re-coil from the Railgun knocked him back as the gun fired a depleted uranium round at a lightning fast speed, leaving a trail of blue in the air as it tore through the launch bay, and straight into the Omega. It screamed as the round slammed into it, sending it flying back and spraying green blood everywhere.  
The Omega smashed into the ground, its legs and arms askew. Michelle and the others stared open mouthed.  
Chris breathed deeply, gasping for breath. "Did...I get...it"  
His answer came a few second later. The behemoth slowly rose to its feet. The four humans frowned and cursed, but Chris noticed that the Omega was moving sluggishly. He'd managed to wound it...it wasn't moving as quickly as before. Plus, there was more than one shot in this thing.  
He took aim again. "You just won't quit, will you?" he shouted. "Why don't you go back to whatever hellish place you came from"  
The Omega's head snapped forward to look at Chris, and it started bounding towards him again. This time, it jumped into the air, screeching.  
Chris aimed upwards and fired once again. The re-coil shook him, and the uranium round blasted the Omega out of the air. It's blood was splattered everywhere yet again. Once again, it hit the ground with a crash.  
"I must have gotten it this time...." Sweat dropped down Chris' face. Nothing could survive that....right?  
The Omega hissed, and once again, struggled to its feet. Blood was dripping from its body, and the armour was shattered where the two rounds had hit. It faced Chris once again, hissing loudly.  
"Oh my God...." Michelle couldn't believe it was still standing after that. "Can't anything stop it"  
Chris check the Railgun. A message reading 'Overload' appeared on the small energy count screen. "Out of ammo"  
The Omega started running for him again. Now it was angry.  
Chris suddenly noticed the launch catapult, and the forcefield on the tunnel exit. It was designed to keep the atmosphere in, but ships could get in and out. Organic matter, however.  
Chris dashed towards the catapult, with the Omega in hot pursuit. The clanking of its metal feel was rapid now, and it only be seconds before it pounced on him.  
Chris spun round to face the oncoming monster. "Come and get me"  
The Omega obliged, jumping straight at him. Chris rolled out of the way at the last second, and the Omega landed right on the small launch catapult.  
Moving quickly, Chris ran to the control panle next to the catapult. He slammed the red button on it, and looked at the Omega.  
"Bye bye." He waved to it.  
The Omega was too late to react. The catpult launched forward, taking the Omega along with it. It screamed in terror as it was flung straight into the forcefield at breakneck speed. It was vaporized instantly.  
Chris breathed, trying to catch his breath. "This time, you're not coming back"  
He ran over to the ship and jumped inside, to the relief of the others.  
"Alright!!!! Monsieur, you kicked his ass!" Lafayette yelled in delight.  
"I knew you could beat that thing." smiled Tsukino.  
"Chris!!! Thank God you're all right!" Michelle hugged him tightly. "I thought you wouldn't make it"  
"I wasn't gonna let that happen...." Chris hugged Michelle just as tight. "We'd better take off"  
"Right!" Michelle dashed into the pilots seat, and fired up the engines. The ship rose into the air, and turned around to face the tunnel exit.  
"Hold on to your hats!" Michelle put the ship into forward thrust, and it zoomed out of the tunnel.  
Chris opened the comms. "We're out! Tell them to fire"  
Schwartz, on board one of the rescue ships, nodded, and turned to the ship's captain. "They're clear"  
The captain have the order over the comms, to his and the other ships. "FIRE"  
Seconds later, the three ships opened fire on the station with their lasers. The station faded after three shots from each ship - the massive power generator did the rest, exploding after being hit. The Atlantis SpaceLab leaned over slightly as explosions rocked it, then it was blown into space dust.  
Chris and co. felt the shockwave of the exploding station. After the destruction was over, they looked back. There was nothing left except a few hundred bits of debris, floating in orbit around Jupiter.  
"Chris!" Schwartz came over the comms, all smiles. "Great job in there, kid"  
"Thanks....." Chris replied, smiling. They'd beaten the most vicious creatures in the universe.....and now, they were extinct forever.  
"Chris?" It was Michelle who spoke. She sat next to him, laying her head on his chest. "What are we going to do now"  
"Let's go home, back to good old Terra Firma...." Chris answered, stroking her hair.  
As the ship headed towards the waiting rescue ships, Chris looked out into the stars. He felt something in his pocket, and reached in. The pistol that Mac had given him was still there, and he took it in his hand.  
"That one was for you, old buddy......"

THE END

Alright! My first fanfic completed! Please review, I want to know how I can improve, because I know this isn't that great....thank you in advance, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed through the chapters :)

Chris the Phoenix Knight


End file.
